Prove IT
by Sancha 513
Summary: Aoshi and Misao are high school friends who have secret feelings for each other. When a certain family friend butts in, keeps Aoshi occupied and gets Misao jealous, what will Aoshi do to prove his love? Strictly not for Tomoe fans!
1. Something Called Fate

Author's Note: Hey men! This fic here is inspired by... uh... our own experiences as well as our classmate's uh... idea. Hehe! This is our first one so be nice! Hehe. Enjoy. Ohohohoho!

Disclaimer: don't own RK...

* * *

Chapter 1: Something Called Fate

Friday, 7:22am

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Makimachi Misao turned over and... **PAK**! She slapped the snooze on her alarm clock. After about five times of repeating this, she groggily looked at her clock and...

"Ahhh! Im gonna be late!" Her scream was heard throughout the WHOLE neighborhood. Luckily, her parents weren't home; they were on their 32nd honeymoon. Misao quickly ate her breakfast, brushed her teeth, and took a bath. She hurriedly put on her school uniform and with a whoosh, she was gone. Running towards Fumio Highschool, she saw that the gates were about to close.

"Oh no! They're closing the gates already!" Misao screamed. So she ran faster and faster until...

"OOF!" Misao fell to the ground. Then... the gates closed...

"Oh no! I'm too late!" and she moved around in circles while going all jelly-like.

"Are you alright?" a deep, manly voice asked.

Suddenly, Misao remembered that she had bumped into a person earlier!

"Ahh! Uhm.. don't worry about me, I'm fine! But how about you?" she worriedly asked. The young teenager looked up to reveal a very handsome face. His jet-black hair, ice blue eyes and expressionless face captivated her- especially his eyes. She couldn't help but stare at him. She had never seen anyone as handsome as he.

"Uh – is something wrong?"

"Oh! Oh! Uh... nothings wrong! Everythings perfect!" Misao said, snapping out of her trance.

"I see. Glad to hear that you're fine." The 'mysterious man' said.

"But how about you? Here, let me help you up" Misao said, at the same time helping him up.

"Agh! The gates are already closed! I wonder if I could... yeah! I'll do that!" Misao beamed. "Bye now!" Misao bid goodbye to the 'mysterious man', leaving him standing there... alone...

Misao arrived at the back part of the school.

'_Great, now what's standing between me and the school is a tall wall._' Misao thought. She then got into a weird stance and closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and pushed her feet against the ground. Whoosh! Up she went.

'_Hehe. Kenpo is so handy!_' she thought to herself. Meanwhile, the mysterious guy was wondering what that was all about. He shrugged and started to walk towards the gates. When he got near, he started talking to the guard and after a while, the gates were opened for him...

He started to walk towards his classroom when,

**WHAM!**

he got hit by something, or should I say someone!

'_Ouch..._' he thought to himself. Then, he gets a good look at his "assaulter" and to his surprise, it was the same girl as before! She started to apologize but she was talking so fast, he didn't understand a word except for "sorry". He looked away for a moment and when he turned back, she was gone... he was starting to get curious about that girl; he started wondering who she was... then a shrill ringing snapped him back to reality.

"Oh crap! I'm late!" he exclaimed while running towards his classroom.

**In Class 2, Section B**

"Good morning, class!" Saitou-sensei said.

"Good morning, Sensei." The class chanted back. Saitou-sensei didn't notice, or maybe he just chose to ignore the students' lack of enthusiasm. He then proceeded to say,

"Class, this year we have a new classmate, I'd like you to welcome Shinomori Aoshi." When Aoshi walked into the classroom, Misao was shocked! It was the guy that she bowled over twice!

'_So his name's Aoshi...'_ she thought to herself. Meanwhile, Aoshi looked at his fellow classmates and saw... her! The girl who always, well twice actually, caused him to crash to the ground. Their eyes met and he saw her blush,

'_Hey she's kinda cute._' He thought.

"Shinomori-san, you may take the seat next to Makimachi-san." Saitou-sensei said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Makimachi? Who?" Aoshi asked.

"That girl over there, Makimachi, Misao." Saitou-sensei replied pointing towards her. He started walking towards the seat assigned to him, the whole time he was thinking,

'_Misao... Makimachi Misao, huh? Now I know who she is...'_ Aoshi, arriving in front of his seat, sat down and looked at Misao. Misao smiled at him but he just looked away from her.

He didn't know that he had just hurt her...

**On the other side of the classroom.**

"Oh man! Most of the girls are drooling over that new guy! Crap!" an annoyed Sano exclaimed. His two best friends, Kenshin and Soujiro, burst into laughter, causing their teacher to shoot death glares at them. They immediately stopped laughing and pretended to listen attentively to the lecture. After a while, when they were sure that the teacher wasn't looking in their direction anymore, they resumed their conversation once again. Suddenly...

"Ne, ne Kenshin. Can you accompany me to buy some food later?" Kaoru asked. "Sure, I'd love to, Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin replied with a smile that made Kaoru melt.

**Breaktime**

"Shinomori-san, would you like me to show you around?" Misao asked. Aoshi nodded his head, it was a good chance to get to know her and he had nothing better to do anyway.

"Ok! Let's go then!" Misao exclaimed, pulling Aoshi out of the room. Misao was dragging Aoshi from room to room, talking and laughing loudly. She was, as usual, very, very hyper.

**Meanwhile...**

"Ano... Kenshin, isn't that Misao-chan with... Shinomori-san?" Kaoru asked, eyes widening in shock.

"Eh? Ya, it's them." replied Kenshin.

"Oh, I pity Shinomori-san, he's bound to be exhausted later." Kaoru commented.

"Ya..." was Kenshin's reply. Kaoru just stared at Kenshin.

Kaoru's POV

Haay… do I even have a chance? Look at the way he treats me, he doesn't show even a bit of interest in me...

Kaoru frowned at the thought of this. She just stood from the table and walked away. She knew that Kenshin wouldn't go after her and that just deepened her pain. She sighed once more.

Kenshin's POV

_flashback_

"Oh I pity Shinomori-san, he's bound to be exhausted later." Kaoru

_end of flashback_

Geez, im so happy right now. I hope recess period will never end and time will be at a full stop with just the two of us together.

Kaoru stood up and walked away.

Eh? Kaoru-dono? What's wrong with her? Is she not feeling well? Did she forget something? _Doushite_? Maybe I should check on her... wait, it could be she just needs time alone... yes, it's best to leave her alone for a while...

"So you're ready to go around on your own?" Misao asked after her LONG tour.

"Makimachi-san, I appreciate your help, thank you. Don't need to worry about me, I'm not a kid." Aoshi coolly replied.

"Ah... gomen. So, I'll be seeing you around then. _Ja!_" and with that, she left.

"That was quick..." Aoshi said, shocked. Aoshi walked around the corridors and passed a room which stole a glance from his ice blue eyes.

_flashback_

"We have club time this Friday, so you'll have to pick your choice in this room" Misao informed him while pointing to the room.

_end of flashback_

"Club, huh?" Aoshi commented. After some thinking, he entered the room.

"Misao-chaann!" a voice screamed. Misao jumped.

"Aaaa... Kaoru-chan! Not so loud!" Misao told her _genki_ friend.

"Gomen ne!" Kaoru beamed.

'_Kaoru-chan is so happy, why is that? Could it be…_'

"Kaoru-chan, what happened with Himura?" Misao said, grinning maliciously.

"Ahh! Mou Misao! Not so loud! It's just..." Kaoru blushed at the thought of it.

"Kaoru-chan, c'mon! Tell me! I'm your cousin AND your best friend, right? I wanna share your... um... happiness!" Misao explained.

"Oh... 'coz earlier during recess time... (Kaoru explained) and soon after that, he asked if anything was wrong! He asked! You know what that means?" Kaoru squealed.

"Uh..." Misao stammered.

"He doesn't hate me! Ahhhh! Life's a melon! So refreshing!" Kaoru danced happily.

"Kaoru-chan, you're saying nonsense... he never hated you! You put that thought in your head yourself! Gah! The things love does..." Misao scolded.

'_I'll never fall in love… Zettai!_' Misao swore.

**Somewhere out there...**

Aoshi stepped into the dark mansion.

"Huh? No one's home... again... I guess..." he mumbled. His parents were out on business trips all the time. They only came home once or twice a month, sometimes never. Sure, they were rich, but... Aoshi headed to his room. His footsteps echoed throughout the empty mansion. He took a bath and headed for the computer. Suddenly, he heard a knock.

"Come in." Aoshi said.

"Aoshi-sama, would you like to consume your meal now?" the maid asked.

"Ok," he replied. All alone was he... he longed for the day when someone would make him happy, keep him company because she loved him for who he is- not for his family's wealth or not just for his looks. Aoshi sighed. When would that day come? Suddenly, an image of Misao entered his thoughts.

'_Misao? Why am I thinking of her? Sure, she can be cute... nice... kind... beautiful... but... is she like the rest? Wait... what am I thinking? No way. She'll never fall for someone like me. I'm not worthy of her. She's too pure... unlike me... can she be the one? What am I thinking again? I don't like her that way…_'

Tomoe's POV

She was talking to Kenshin! She was with him!_ Kuso!_ Friggin' Kaoru! Can't she understand, Kenshin's mine! He's mine! I'll make her pay! I'll make her regret she was ever born! I'll make her life feel like hell! That. I. Swear...

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! WHOo! Chap 1 is done! And I cut it in a bad way. Bwahahaha! Just for you guys! I'm so good! Ohohohoho! So... you like it? Wait for Chap 2. gotta type it and stuff. Mwehehe. 


	2. A Day to Remember

Author's Note: Yo dudes! I apologize for not updating it for quite some time... really busy w/ assignments. _Gomen-asai!_ Also, sorry for typing it close together, must've been hard to read... Anyways, hope you'll continue to enjoy the story! It's almost done... Nyahahaha! Oh Yeah, by "The Gang", I'm referring to Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, Aoshi, Tomoe, Sano, Megumi, Enishi and Soujiro. Hahaha! Ok, alright... time to read!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Gang

Saturday

The gang made plans to go watch a movie; they decided to meet outside the movie house...

**Descriptions!**

Kaoru: red ¾ tank top, swamp-green cargo pants, sandals, beaded bracelet

Kenshin: dark purple shirt, white Capri pants, black rubber shoes, chain

Enishi: black long-sleeved polo with sleeves rolled up to the elbow, white pants, sneakers, and his very own Ban-like shades

Tomoe: white ¾ tank top with loose sleeves (I hope you know what I'm talking about... Ü), blue jeans, sneakers, charm bracelet

Sano: navy blue polo with a white shirt inside, beige cargo pants, T-Mac rubber shoes

Megumi: long-sleeved white turtle neck shirt, light brown vest, a LONG swamp green skirt (more like a dress!), black boots

Soujiro: long-sleeved dark blue shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbow, brown baggy pants, rubber shoes

Misao: black long-sleeved shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbow, swamp green Capri pants, red sneakers

Aoshi: black long-sleeved polo with sleeves rolled up to the elbow, white dry-fit shirt inside, dark brown cargo pants, red wristband, rubber shoes

**Descriptions done!**

In front of the movie house...

"Hey, is everyone here?" asked Misao.

"Not yet, my very annoying best friend and that raccoon girl are still M.I.A.!" Sano answered while Soujiro just smiled (as usual...)

"I wonder why ONLY THOSE TWO are not here yet..." Megumi said. Tomoe frowned when she heard this.

"Ohoho!" Megumi laughed evilly when she noticed Tomoe's sudden change of mood. Suddenly, they saw Kenshin and Kaoru running towards them.

"We're (pant) sorry (pant) got (pant) held up (pant) by (pant) the train (pant, pant)..." Kenshin managed to say. Everyone said their "hellos" and Tomoe sweetly smiled at Kenshin. He returned the smile and turned to talk to Sano. Grabbing this opportunity (cause Kenshin wasn't looking), Tomoe quickly shot a deadly glare at Kaoru. She was bewildered,

"Why in the world does she hate me so much?" Kaoru softly asked Misao.

"You really don't know?" Misao asked, rather amused.

"I really don't..." Kaoru naively answered.

"Haay... Kaoru, it's like this, Tomoe likes Kenshin and since Kenshin likes you, she's jea-"

"He doesn't like me!" Kaoru exclaimed, cutting Misao off.

'_Oops! I just said that aloud._' Kaoru thought to herself while looking around. Fortunately for her, only she and Misao were left standing there, the others apparently went inside the movie theater already.

"We better go in already..." Kaoru told Misao. So they entered the movie theater and started to watch.

**After the movie...**

"Wow! That was great! Don't ya think so, Shinomori-san?" a very _genki _Misao asked.

"Ya..." replied an expressionless Aoshi in a monotone. Kaoru was happily talking to Kenshin, Sano, Soujiro and Megumi while Tomoe was busy complaining to an almost fed up Enishi.

(A/N: btw, in this story, Yahiko and Enishi are the younger brothers of Tomoe; Sano is her older brother.)

It was still quite early so they decided to play in Timezone. Aoshi and Misao were playing air hockey; Enishi and Soujiro were racing against each other, Kenshin and Kaoru were playing Time Crisis 3; Megumi and Tomoe were dancing away in the Dance Dance Revolution machine and Sano was shooting hoops. Actually, Tomoe was only dancing because she hoped Kenshin would pay attention to her, but Kenshin was too busy enjoying with Kaoru that he didn't notice.

Tomoe's POV

"Hey! This song sounds cool! Let's do this one!" she said to Megumi and Megumi agreed.

I hope Kenshin notices me, I'm sure I look cool dancing! Where is he anyway…? (Tomoe looks around) What! What's he doing with Kamiya! That Kamiya girl is starting to get to me! If I can't have my Ken-san, NO ONE ELSE CAN!

Tomoe continued to shoot death glares at Kaoru hoping she would at least notice.

"Oi! It's about to start!" Megumi said.

"Oh yeah! I'm ready!" Tomoe replied, paying attention to the game.

Ken-san, please watch me...

Kenshin's POV

Wooow! It's so great to be playing with Kaoru! I wish we were like this all the time! _A-re?_ What's the commotion over there?

Kenshin decided to sneak a glance at the dance machine when...

_**CONTINUE?**_

"_Oro?" _

"Aah! _Kenshin no baka!_ What are you thinking? You died! Oh my goodness... at this rate, I'll have more points than you!" Kaoru teased.

"_Oro_... ok, ok! I wilL score more!" Kenshin then inserted a coin and continued to play...

Tomoe's POV

"Yatta! I did it!" Tomoe happily cried out. Surely Kenshin has his eyes on...

Tomoe glanced to see if her Ken-san has his eyes glued on her. She scanned the crowd's faces but could not find any redheads... when...

WHA-? Kamiya! Nande? So... all my effort... was wasted! GAH! That Kamiya's gonna pay! glare

**Meanwhile...**

Pressure was on her side now. Time's running short.

'_I must act swiftly'_ Misao thought, wiping the sweat which trickled down her cheek and focused back on the game. The score was now 49-50, in favor of Aoshi. She had 45 seconds left... NO WAY was she gonna lose this one, not to Shinomori-san! Aoshi was amused at the expression Misao was showing -

dead serious.

Then a blur swiftly made its way to the puck, launching an incredibly swift thing swaying from side to side packed with overflowing velocity and power.

'_I see it!'_ Misao thought. She quickly directed her hand towards the puck and...

'_SUCCESS!'_ She had closed the score- there is no way Aoshi is...

_EH!_ The puck did not go where she expected it to. Before she could say 'Oniwabanshu', the puck snuck its way into the hole on her side of the table.

'_OH NO, NO, NO! I'm too late! I'm never gonna make it now!_' Misao thought. Her eyes widened and she stayed in the same position for 5 seconds. Aoshi smirked. This was so amusing...

"Game Over" Aoshi slowly said.

"Aaaahh... I lost! Shinomori!" Misao cried.

"Care for another round?" Aoshi offered.

"No way, Jose!" Misao said, looking away.

"Hn. Makimachi, you're too serious. C'mon, don't take it too seriously." Now Aoshi was really amused.

"It may mean nothing to you but to me..." Misao bowed her head and her eyes disappeared.

"Makimachi..." Aoshi was about to put his hand on her shoulder when

"Just kidding! I'm not like that! What am I, crazy? Let's go grab a bite first! I'm starved!" Misao let out. She grabbed Aoshi's wrist and dragged him to a food stand.

'_Huuuhh?'_ was all that came to Aoshi's mind. Then, he smiled a very small smile... '_This Makimachi girl sure is interesting...'_

"Aaah! I lost! _Mou!_" Kaoru cried out.

"Haha. It was a very nice game, Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin said.

"I guess so... haha! _Ne_, Kenshin, shall we go get something to eat? I'm famished!" Kaoru offered.

"Sure, Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin replied, adding a smile. Tomoe saw this from afar and started to go ballistic...

"Kenshin?"

"_Hai?_"

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Kaoru asked, bewildered. Her eyes were opened WIDE and she spoke in a monotone.

"Haay... Kaoru-dono, leave them be, I know it's unbelievable but let them have their privacy and we can have ours." Kenshin said, worried that she might do something crazy.

"_Hai_ then..." Kaoru replied, still in monotone and her eyes still glued on the couple.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Kaoru's really my cousin!"

"Hn. You don't look alike..." Aoshi coolly said..

'_Coz you have clearer eyes and – agh, what am I thinking again?_'

"Cousins don't necessarily have to look alike." Misao remarked while sipping on her melon shake.

"Yeah, whatever you say..." Aoshi replied while stealing a bite of his sandwich.

"_Ne_, Shinomori-san... what made you decide to come with us?" Misao nervously asked.

"Huh? Well... I had no other plans and I thought it would be nice to get to know you guys better." Aoshi said.

"_Aa.. souka_. So are you learning?" Misao naively asked.

"Definitely" Aoshi said, looking up and gazing at her clear blue eyes. That really made Misao blush.

'_Fool, don't blush! He musn't see!_' and with that thought, she looked away.

Everyone was having fun; they just kept on playing and eating (depends) until...

"Ne, Sano, I'm tired already..." Megumi said.

"Eh? Ah, _souka_... well, better head home, it's already late anyway," answered Sano.

"What! But I still wanna play some more!" said a still energetic Misao.

"We better go back, Makimachi-san, _ne_?" Aoshi remarked.

"_Demo_... Oh alright..." Misao answered.

"Ok everybody, let's go!" Tomoe exclaimed.

"_Ano..._ guys..." Kaoru hesitatingly said. She was answered by a harsh "Nani?" from Tomoe.

"Enishi and Soujiro are still playing..." said Kaoru.

"I'll call them" offered Kenshin. He went to inform Soujiro and Enishi that they were leaving soon. (A/N: Btw, they're playing the racing game in case you forgot)

"Soujiro, Enishi, we're leaving now, come on... let's go already..." Kenshin said.

"Shut it, human! Stop disturbing us! Can't you see? I'm about to beat Soujiro, now go away!" exclaimed Enishi. Kenshin just stood there; he was speechless. For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence, then...

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Enishi's scream shattered the silence causing everyone in Timezone to look at them.

"_Oro?_" remarked Kenshin, swirly-eyed.

"I lost! Again! Darn it, Soujiro! I demand a rematch, now!" Enishi furiously said.

"Uhm... Enishi, don't you think we should go? After all, we've been playing non-stop for 5 hours already." Soujiro said with his never-ending smile.

"No way! We are NOT leaving until I beat you! We're gonna keep on playing until you finally lose to me!" Enishi said with a slightly crazy tone to his voice.

"Ehrm... I guess we'll be leaving you two here, then?" asked Kenshin nervously.

"YES!" came the angry answer of Enishi.

'_Yare, yare... I'm in for a LONG night..._' thought Soujiro wearily.

"So... I'll be leaving you guys now, bye!" said Kenshin, escaping from the two.

"How was it, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"_Saa..._ They decided to stay a little longer but we'll go on without them" Kenshin said with a smile.

"Is it really ok?" a worried Kaoru asked.

"OF COURSE IT'S OK! THEY'RE OLD ENOUGH ALREADY!" Tomoe snapped at her.

'_There she goes again..._' Kaoru thought as she started to walk away.

"I'm... I'm staying" Misao said, much to everyone's surprise.

"_Oro?_"

"Huh? Why, Misao-chan?" Kaoru asked, worried once again.

"Let's get going, everyone." Kenshin called out, dragging Kaoru away.

'_So this is what Makimachi really is... she... cares for her friends... very much. I like that._' Aoshi thought. And with that, they left Enishi, Soujiro and Misao at the mall... Misao started to walk towards Enishi and Soujiro; she was already near them when suddenly...

_**tun-dun!**_

_**

* * *

**_  
M.I.A. Missing-In-Action

Author's Note: WHOO! How was that? Sorry have to leave you in a cliffhanger like that but... Get used to it! Nyahahaha! ANYWAYS, just review it please... Domo arigato! Ja mata ato de! Will try to update asap! ;)


	3. Breathtaking Moments

Author's Note: Hey guys! It's been a while! Sorry, had sooo much homework, we had a minimum of 3 tests a day. Wow! Well, since we're kind enough to update the fic, here goes! Enjoy, guys! Hehehe!

* * *

Chapter 3: Breathtaking Moments

An ear-piercing scream shattered the silence, everybody gasped at what they saw, everybody, that is, except for Soujiro and Enishi; they were too intent on the game that they were playing… a beautiful, young woman with a dagger protruding from her shoulder; a fleet-footed teenage girl chasing after a man clothed in black and children screaming and crying in terror gave the impression that all hell broke loose. Police officers and medics rushed to the aid of the hurt woman. They loaded her onto a stretcher and put her in an ambulance. Then, the ambulance zoomed off…

**Meanwhile…**

'_Must get that guy! Can't let him escape from me! C'mon Misao! Faster!'_ Misao thought to herself.

She was steadily closing the gap between her and the attacker. Just a bit more and she would be able to knock him unconscious… she finally caught up to him and used her_ kunai _to pin the guy to the wall. She went to him and punched him, HARD! He fell limp and it was evident that he was unconscious.

"There! I'll leave you for the police, better go now." Misao said, promising to herself that she wouldn't tell anyone that it was she who had caught the guy. She calmly strolled back into Timezone and acted as if nothing happened. She went to Enishi and Soujiro and watched them compete with each other. She was glad that no one had seen her go after the guy; no one recognized her as the girl who had chased the attacker except for the woman (the victim) who is unconscious and at the verge of death…

**At the Yukishiro-Sagara residence…**

'_That darrrnn Kaoru! Why does she always steal my Ken-san? Why does she always steal his attention? Why can't Kenshin look at me the way he looks at her?'_ Tomoe thought bitterly. She was all alone in the kitchen drinking coffee and waiting for her younger brother, Enishi.

'_But I do have some tricks up my sleeve. And Kaoru will have a taste of it tomorrow when she least expects!'_ Tomoe smirked at her evil thought. Suddenly, a door closed and what seemed like mumbles could be heard slightly…

"_Ne-chan_! It's not fair! Soujiro still won!" Enishi cried.

"Hahaha! I thought you weren't coming home 'til you beat him?" Tomoe said with an innocent and sweet smile.

"Yeah, but the mall was gonna close, so we were kicked out." Enishi said, still with a frustrated look on his face.

"You came here alone?" Tomoe asked.

"No, Misao and Soujiro dropped me off here. Gah, I'm gonna sleep already…" Enishi cried out.

"Ok. Goodnight!"

"Night _Ne-chan!_" and with that, he left.

**The next day… (Sunday)**

The gang and Yahiko went to church. Since they all go to the same church, except Aoshi, they invited him, and they decided to meet up after the service.

**After the service…**

"Man! That was a great message! Forgiveness is something I definitely need to work on!" exclaimed Yahiko.

"Yup! You definitely need that, ohoho!" Megumi said, causing Yahiko to get annoyed. The two began bickering while the others ignored them; they were already used to the constant fights between those two. While the others discussed about forgiveness, Tomoe just sulked…

Tomoe's POV

Forgiveness, huh? Why in the world was that the topic! But nevertheless, I won't forgive Kaoru for attempting to steal my Ken-san! All the more I won't apologize to her! She's my enemy! I hate her! There's no way I'll forgive that friggin' girl! She better be prepared to face me!

They were gonna spend the rest of the day at home doing nothing but Sano suggested that they go to the country club so they all hurriedly packed their things and prepared for the overnight. They met at Sano's house, which is actually more like a mansion, and when everyone was there, they went on their way (btw, this is an all-expense paid trip thingy, sponsored, of course, by Sano). In the car, everyone was very noisy except for Aoshi. They ARE excited…

**Everyone's thoughts**

Megumi: Yes! Sano's the best!

Enishi: Aaahh… finally, rest and relaxation!

Sano: I get to see some beautiful chicks, great!

Tomoe: This is my chance! I'm gonna make Ken-san mine and Ill have my revenge on that Kaoru!

Kenshin: I get to spend time with Kaoru… perfect…

Kaoru: Tomoe hates me… bad feeling… oh well, at least Kenshin's here too…

Soujiro: no thoughts, he just smiles!

Misao: Yapoo! I'm excited! It's gonna be so much fun!

Aoshi: What am I doing…?

Driver: Noisy lil' brats! Oh, _Kami-sama_, please, PLEASE, shut them all up!

**At the club… (No, not that kind of club)**

"Waaa! Suteki!" Kaoru commented.

"Heh. I'm glad you like it, _Jou-chan_. 'Coz it would be good for you and-" Sano didn't finish. Kaoru turned to find Kenshin's elbow on Sano's stomach.

"Kenshin? Is anything the matter?" Kaoru naively said.

"Aa! _Iie de gozaru!_" Kenshin replied, at the same time withdrawing his arm.

"_Gomen ne_, Sano!" Kenshin apologized while flashing a warning smile at Sano.

"Ohohoho! Well, we can't stand here all day, now can we?" Megumi interrupted.

"'Course not. Let's get going." Enishi replied. All the others agreed and so they started for their rooms. The room assignments were: Kaoru and Misao; Tomoe and Megumi; Yahiko and Enishi; Aoshi and Soujiro; Kenshin and Sano. They decided to change and meet at the beach in 15 minutes.

**After 15 minutes…**

"_Waaa! Sugoi! Kirei desu!"_ Kaoru commented,

"_Sou… honto ni kirei…"_ remarked Kenshin while gazing at Kaoru.

"All right! Let's go! Oh, wow! Look at all those chi-" Sano was cut off by Megumi's glare; tension was building up… then…

"Let's go scuba!" an oblivious Misao cheerfully said.

"_Hai! Ikou!_" Yahiko agreed and with that, the tension was gone. They all decided to rent some gear so that they could go scuba diving; it was their first time, so they had to take a short lesson before actually diving. They were instructed to pair up so that if one person gets into trouble, the other person can help. Tomoe immediately went to Kenshin, preventing him from pairing up with Kaoru. Megumi was with Sano, apparently she had forgotten Sano's, uhm… comment already. Enishi was with Soujiro; Kaoru was with Yahiko and much to Misao's surprise (and delight), Aoshi decided to pair up with her! When Kenshin wasn't looking, Tomoe smirked at Kaoru and Kaoru was baffled.

Kenshin's POV

_Mou_… Darn it. Too bad Tomoe got to me first. I really looked forward to pairing up with Kaoru… haay…

**Flashback**

"Alright, once we're underwater, we each need a partner so as to… " before the instructor could finish, Tomoe clung to Kenshin just before Kenshin could go and ask Kaoru to be his partner.

**End of Flashback!**

"Ok people, let's go!" the instructor… uh… instructed. Tomoe held onto Kenshin, not letting him go for even a second. She clung to him all the time and gazed at his handsome face. Kenshin, on the other hand, was busy thinking of how great it would be if Kaoru was his partner…

They rode a motorboat and after a few minutes, finally arrived at 'the spot'.

"Ok people, listen up, I want you to stay with your partners all the time, you understand?" the instructor ordered sternly. Everyone nodded in unison then into the water they went.

**Underwater**

'Now is the time…' Tomoe thought evilly. Kenshin was following Kaoru around. Enishi and Soujiro were feeding fishes. Kaoru and Yahiko were swimming around while Aoshi and Misao were staring at a frightened clownfish. Tomoe, for once, let her eyes off Kenshin. She looked around and…

'_AHA! There's Kaoru! And she's with… Shinomori! What the! Isn't Misao supposed to be with Shinomori? What's going on?_'

Tomoe wasted no time. She slowly bought out a small pocket knife… this is the end for her now…

**Meanwhile…**

Misao was "resting" for a while, leaning on corals. She never knew scuba diving was so tiring. Yet… beautiful.

'_I enjoyed every moment of it… the beautiful fishes and God's creation! And… I feel safe with Aoshi beside me…_' Misao couldn't help but blush. She glanced at Aoshi for a second then turned away… she took another intake of oxygen… the gas slowly flowed into her lungs. Suddenly, she noticed something… not only did oxygen flow in but… water as well!

'_Oh no! what happened? I… cant breathe!_' Misao started to panic… what on earth happened!

* * *

Author's Note: Bwahahaha! It's finally finished! The power! Wahahaha! Joke! Now what? I don't know! Hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry for not updating it earlier… very very busy, believe me. 


	4. Developments

Author's Notes: Hi guys. guess we're back! im really sorry for not being able to update the fic for a long time... sorry. But hey, we're gonna finish this fic and that's one thing I can promise you guys... please don't kill us! Well, please enjoy the fic! Let's Go!

translations are provided in case there are some words u dont understand. :)

Disclaimer: as usual, we own RK... i mean don't... hehehe

Chapter 4: Developments

'Coming to this trip wasn't so bad... I never knew that the underwater world was so breathtaking... Maybe I should do this more often...' Aoshi pondered, gazing at the open sea. 'Everything here is nice... especially my partner... huh? I just said that?' Aoshi surprised himself, but he just shrugged it off. He took a peek at his partner to see what she was doing...

wait a minute...

what IS she doing!

Meanwhile, Kaoru and Yahiko were watching the fishes. Kaoru was able to keep her mind off Kenshin for a while. That's the reason she decided to stay with Yahiko. She stared off in a distance. 'Enishi and Soujiro... How queer, the total opposites... Sano and Megumi.. how envious. I wish Kenshin and I could be like that... Aoshi and Misao... What... are they doing? Is.. Misao-chan alright!' Kaoru quickly started to swim towards the duo. 'Something is definitely wrong... Misao-chan!'

'Is this the end of the line for me? Am I going to die in such a... pathetic way? But... I still have a life to live! How and... Why did this happen?' Misao thought frantically. 'Does Aoshi even seem to notice? Augh... Somebody help!' By this time, Misao couldn't hold her breath anymore. Suddenly, an arm slipped around her shoulders and a mouthpiece was placed on her mouth. 'A-re? I... can breathe again... _Dare_?' Misao calmed down, taking in deep and long intakes of oxygen. She looked up to see Aoshi... 'Aoshi, I don't know what would happen if it weren't for you! Without you... I'd probably be dead right now... _Arigato_...' Misao wanted so much to say it to him, but unable to do so. She just hugged him instead, and to her surprise (and relief), Aoshi did not pull away, but instead held her closely and gently. The two of them just holding each other, this time cherished, and in this moment the colors of the sky are all blending together...

'OH CRAP! I do not believe it! A FATAL MISTAKE! CRAAAP!' Tomoe cursed in her thoughts. 'That girl was Misao! Not Kaoru! But I don't understand! I thought that suit belonged to Kaoru? Could they have swapped? But why?' Tomoe wondered, still paralyzed of what she had done.

'Ooh.. Thank God Misao has Aoshi for a partner... Now I'm convinced that Aoshi deserves Misao...' Kaoru smiled at her thoughts.

After quite some time, the gang decided to resurface...

Aoshi kept on thinking about Misao... He was worried... Why? It was surely more than a coincidence... Someone definitely did it.. But who? Why? He couldn't stop thinking... "So you guys, did you enjoy?" the instructor asked. everyone answered enthusiastically. 'Grr... Kaoru! Once we get back to the hotel, you are so dead!' Tomoe thought evilly. "_Ne_, Misao-chan... Are you sure you're alright?" Tomoe whispered. "Yeah, I'm fine, thank you" Misao said with a smile, "Oh yeah, thanks for swapping suits with me last minute a while ago, Kao-chan. Yours is better!" Misao said. "No biggie!" Kaoru said. Tomoe was shocked. 'That explains it! How could I have overlooked it? _Kuso!_'

On the way back to the island...

"Aaah! I had a great time out there!" Enishi commented. "Yeah. did you see the Moray Eel!" Soujiro asked. "Oh yeah! It was GREAT! And did you see..." and the two chatted away... Kaoru froze. "Oro? Kaoru-dono? What's the matter?" Kenshin asked. "I... I just remembered..." Kaoru was pale. "Huh? _Nani, nani_?" Misao asked. "We have classes tomorrow!" Kaoru said. "WHA-! OH YEAH!" Everyone shouted. "Oh my! How do you expect us to get back? And it's already late, we might not make it on time! And even if we did, we won't get enough rest and we'll be exhausted the next day, which leads to drowsiness and then... the teacher will scold us.. and blablabla!..." Megumi said, panicking. Everyone just stared at her, quite worried of the situation at hand. A hand touched her shoulder, and she instantly stopped blabbering. "Hehehe... Um, i forgot to tell you guys something..." Sano said, smiling ear to ear. "What is it Sano?" Megumi asked. "Well... i uh... talked to the Principal about the whole matter.. and we have permission! All the homeworks and stuff are with me." Sano said, smirking. (A/N: how he did that? it's a secret...) Everyone just stared at him in amazement. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and have fun!" Enishi shouted, going ahead. everyone followed suite.

Back at the hotel...

'Hn. Misao... What would've happened if I wasn't there to help? How will I react?' Aoshi frowned at the thought. It hurt. 'She's... precious to me...' Aoshi thought, pensively staring at a far-off distance. "Aoshi-san" a quite timid but enchanting voice called. Aoshi turned around. "Misao..." Aoshi said, acknowledging her presence. "I just want to thank you for... earlier..." Misao said in a tiny voice. "_Arigato_, Aoshi-san! I... don't know what... I could've died if it wasn't for you.. I owe you my life" Misao said, her voice unwavering. "Is there anything... anything at all, I can do for you?" Misao asked, the truth of her words engraved in her eyes. Aoshi gave a small smile. He slipped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Hey... that's what friends are for... we look out for each other... I regard your happiness as mine.." Aoshi said in a calm, tender voice. His voice was soothing and Misao felt warm inside. "_Arigato..._" And she leaned on his firm chest and the two stared off into the sunset.

"Aww. Those two are so sweet! I think they'll end up together..." Soujiro said, smiling ear to ear."Is that a good thing?" Enishi asked, closing the small gap in the door. "Course it is! Hey, how about a game of table tennis?" Soujiro suggested cheerfully. "Yeah!" Enishi replied, and they bounced off.

_RING! RING! _"Hello?" Kaoru answered. "_Konbanwa_. Um... We saw one of your companions leave something here in the lobby... and would you mind getting it at the reception area?" The lady asked. "Uh... Sure." Kaoru said, hanging up. "Oro? Where are you going, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked. "Um... Some errand, i have to run... _Ja!_" Kaoru said and spun off. 'Aug! The elevaor is too slow... The stairs it is!' Kaoru thought. Running down the steps and onto the next set, Kaoru fell from the top of the stairs. "Aah!" _**bam.** _Kaoru couldn't move. Her whole body felt numb. weak. Pain surged throughout her whole body. "Heeheehee..." Tomoe snickered evilly to herself. And with that, she quickly left the scene. 'This time, I have succeeded...' Tomoe smiled malevolently.

Kaoru slowly began to grow unconscious... everything became black...

After 15 minutes...

Kenshin was worried sick about Kaoru when...

_Knock, Knock_

"_H-hai?_" Kenshin called out. "It's me, Tomoe!" answered the person. Kenshin opened the door to see Tomoe standing in front of him wearing a very revealing bikini with a towel draped across her right shoulder. "_Ano... Hai?_" Kenshin asked. "Would you like to go to the beach with me?" Tomoe asked. "Uhm... thanks, _demo_... I think I'll just stay here..." Kenshin replied. "Eh...? O-ok..." Tomoe said, flustered. "Bye" Kenshin said while closing the door. Tomoe stood still facing the closed door.

Tomoe's POV

Wha-what in the world! He didn't even no-notice! Arrggghh! I wonder why! _Kuso! _Maybe it's that Kaoru! Wait! But I made sure she... No, it can't be her, but what then? I wonder... Haay... I better go back to my room, I should change...

Kenshin's POV

What was that all about? Anyway, I wonder what's taking Kaoru so long.. did something happen to her? Man, I'm gettin worried... I think I'll go look for her...

Kenshin went to Kaoru's room and knocked, no one answered so he began roaming around the hotel. He went to the swimming pool but didn't see her. He went to the gameroom, and to his amusement, saw a furious Enishi playing table tennis with an always-smiling Soujiro; apparently, Enishi was losing. He asked them if they had seen Kaoru, "No" was their answer. After going to all the places, except for the stairs, (A/N: My, how unfortunate, the only place he didn't go to is...) he decided to go back to his room using the stairs since he thought that maybe, by some weird chance, he'd find Kaoru there. He went up one flight when he saw something (or should i say someone) on the ground, he bent over to find out what it was. Much to his surprise (and horror), it was Kaoru! 'What happened? This is bad!' Kenshin immediately tried to call out to Kaoru, but there was no response, making him panic even more. He carried her on his back and went to her room. On the way, he met Misao. "Aaah! Kenshin! What happened? H-here, let me help you!" Misao said, growing pale. When they reached the room, Kenshin tenderly put Kaoru down on the bed. He let out a deep sigh. "_Ne_, Kenshin, what happened?" Misao asked. "I don't know. She left earlier to get something, it took her a long time. I got worried and looked for her. Then I found her in the stairway... unconscious..." Kenshin said, feeling depressed. "There, there, Kenshin, it's alright, she'll get better soon. She's strong, after all." Misao assured. "Yeah, that she is... Thanks for reminding me.." Kenshin said, gently smiling. "That's better..." Misao said.

Tomoe went in the room, sure that Kenshin was there for she heard his 'enchanting' voice. She pushed the mahogany door to the side and entered the room. She scanned the room for Kenshin. 'Ah, there he is... with Misao? And... what's that on the bed?' Tomoe went closer to Kenshin. "Ken-san?" Kenshin turned around. "Ah... Tomoe" Kenshin said rather weakly. 'Why does he seem so...so... torpid?' Tomoe thought. She looked closely at the figure on the bed... "Kaoru!" Tomoe couldn't believe it! Why was she here? With Kenshin! Tomoe went pale. 'What if Kenshin found out that I did it... and hate me?' Tomoe couldn't bear the thought of the man she loved most hating her. "K-Ken-san... What happened?" Tomoe said, putting her hand to her mouth (what she really meant was 'What happened? Why is she here?) "It was terrible, Tomoe. I found her on the stairs. She... must've fallen.." Kenshin said sadly, his eyes still fixed on Kaoru's unmoving figure. '_Masaka! _Does Kenshin.. like... Kaoru? _Iie! _That's impossible!' Tomoe thought. Tomoe suddenly fainted (fake, of course, but Kenshin doesn't know that) "Aah! Tomoe fainted!" Misao cried. "Eh?" Kenshin shouted, and being the nice, caring guy that he is, immediately carried her so he can put her on the couch. Unfortunately, Kaoru chose that exact moment to finally regain consciousness, what she saw shocked her.. When Kenshin noticed that she was awake,

he froze...

Author's Note: DOOMED! hehe. well, how'd u like this chapter? i need some more feedbacks, people! come on, come on! GREAT! Hope you can bear with us a bit longer... hehhee (rar!) _domo arigato, minna_! (thank you very much, everyone)

gameroom: it's where the billiards, table tennis, arcade & etc. are

_**Translation:**_

1 Dare? - "Who?"

2 Arigato - Thanks (informal)

3 Ne, - "Hey" (calling someone/getting their attention)

4 Kuso! - "Damn!" (cursing)

5 Nani? - "What?" or "What is it?"

6 Konbanwa - "Good evening"

7 Ja! - "Bye!" or "See ya!"

8 Hai? - "Yes?"

9 Masaka - "No way.." or "Impossible..."

10 Iie - "No"


	5. Triangles and Line Segments

Author's Note: Hey guys! How has the fic been so far? Good, i hope. Sorry about the KK parts and all, we'll get back to AoshiMisao soon...hehehe! Tomoe is really evil, ne? Well, if you have any questions regarding... whatever, feel free to e-mail us then... Thanks so much you guys... Well, let's get it on! About the title... uhm... I'll explain later.. hehe.

btw.. translations are provided...

Disclaimer: We don't own rk.. and that sucks…but anyway, that's not the point..

Chapter 5: Triangles and Line Segments

Kaoru's POV

What... no... _Masaka_... He... He likes Tomoe? He must, coz if he doesn't... what's he doing then? Haay... Kenshin... I really love you, _demo_... I can't do anything but look at you from far away... I have to keep silent about my true feelings... You like Tomoe, huh? Very well, as long as you're happy, I won't interfere...

(A/N: Assuming is bad, don't be like some people I know & in this case, Kaoru!)

Kenshin's POV

Eh? Ei, she's awake! Great! Ah, _matte!_ Why's her face like that, she's sad? I detect sadness in her eyes, _demo doushite?_ I don't get it.. Ahh! I'm still carrying Tomoe! Stupid, stupid! She must think... NOOOOO! Quick! Better put Tomoe down somewhere, NOW!

Tomoe's POV

Haaa... this feels great! Oh, Kenshin... Huh? Why did he stop? What's going on? I think I'll sneak a peek... arrggghh! That friggin' Kaoru's awake! Why! She's ruining everything! She's supposed to still be unconscious! Crap! Darn that girl! **I SO HATE HER!**

Kenshin hurriedly put Tomoe on the couch and rushed over to Kaoru. Misao was already there, they were both asking Kaoru if she was okay, Kaoru said that she was fine. While all this was going on, Tomoe lay on the couch, forgotten. It infuriated her that because of Kaoru, Kenshin forgot all about her. Misao was hurrying around, she got Kaoru a cup of water and was in the middle of asking Kaoru if she was okay when... Aoshi walked in! Kaoru wearily smiled at him and Misao was shouting his name. As usual, Aoshi wasn't fazed; he just continued walking and asked Kaoru if she was feeling okay. He never even noticed poor (yeah right!) Tomoe on the couch. Suddenly, everyone else walked in and they were all worried about Kaoru when Enishi noticed his sister... "Eh? _Ne-san..? _What happened to her?" He said, and with that, everyone finally noticed Tomoe. "Ah.. she fainted a while ago..." Kenshin said. "Oh. Figures!.. haha! I'll bring her to her room so that she can't torture us with her horrible face! Hahaha!" Enishi half-joked. Everyone laughed at that remark, except of course, for Aoshi. Tomoe had a really hard time controlling her anger at Enishi, but she managed. Then Enishi got up and carried Tomoe while everyone else ('cept for Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao and Aoshi), left. "_Ne, Kaoru, honto ni daijobu desu?_" Misao worriedly asked. "Ya, don't worry about me, by the way, it's getting late, you guys better go already, I don't wanna keep you from having fun or something..." Kaoru said. "_Iie! _I wanna stay here, you're my best friend AND cousin after all!" Misao stated. "Uhm... it's alright, you guys go on ahead, I'll stay here with Kaoru, go and have fun." Kenshin suggested. "Eh..._ demo..._" Misao stammered. "It's really alright, Misao" Kaoru said. "Oh, alright. Kenshin, I leave her to you then!" Misao said. "Ok." Kenshin said while Kaoru blushed at the thought of being alone with Kenshin. So Aoshi and Misao left, leaving Kaoru and Kenshin all alone. "_Ano.. _Kenshin?" Kaoru said. "_Hai, Kaoru-dono?_"Kenshin replied. "Thank you." Kaoru sincerely said. "No problem..." Kenshin said, smiling. 'MAN! She is so beautiful when she says it that way!' And the two cherished the moment...

"Misao..." Aoshi said coolly. "_Hai, _Aoshi-san?" Misao said, smiling. "You really care about your friends, huh?" Aoshi asked. "_Hai, _they are really important people." Misao said, glancing at him. "I like that." Aoshi simply said. Misao blushed at his words. "So... Am I your friend?" Aoshi asked, looking straight into her eyes with a small smile. "Of course!" Misao said, giggling. "Oh. I'm glad to hear that." "_Ne, _am I your friend?" Misao asked. "Yes... Very much so." Aoshi said, unable to resist the urge to smile. Misao smiled. "Aoshi-san.. You know, you look sooo good when you smile!" Misao said, giggling like a fangirl. Aoshi blushed (A/N: ahhh! Aoshi blushed! It's the end of the world as we know it! hehe.. :P)

"_Neeee-chan! _I have a big question for you." Enishi said, pouring coffee to his cup. "_Hai. Nani?_" Tomoe asked, sipping from her cup. "Why do you still pursue Kenshin even if he... likes someone else?" Enishi asked. "_Ano... _That's because I really like him" Tomoe said. "_Demo... _Even if that may be true... Don't you need to know when to let go? If you really love the person, won't you regard his happiness at your own?" Enishi said, looking out the window. Tomoe was left speechless. 'When did my _oto-oto _know so much about love? What he said... makes sense... but... I..' Tomoe was struggling against her own feelings.

The next day...

"Ahh! what a beautiful day!" Kaoru exclaimed. "_Hai, hai!_" Misao agreed. "Just glad that you are okay already." Soujiro said with a smile. "To celebrate Jou-chan's 'remarkable' recovery, i have prepared a surprise!" Sanosuke said with a smirk. "Eh? _Honto? _What is it Sano? _Ne, ne, _do tell!" Misao begged. "No way! You guys just wait patiently for, oh, about 10 minutes, hehe..." Sano said. "_Mou!_" Megumi pouted. "I'll just tell you guys if... Aoshi asks me! Hehehe!" Sano said. Everyone suddenly told Aoshi to ask him but Aoshi didn't care to ask until... "_Ne, _Aoshi... _Onegai? _Please ask Sano..." Misao begged him. Much to everyone's surprise, Aoshi turned to Sano and asked him. Sano was speechless... and after 5 minutes of shocked silence, Sano said, "Oh, alright, since I promised... Well, we're going to an island!" Sano said. "Eh? _Honto? Sugoi desu!_" Everyone exclaimed at the exact moment, except for the stoic Aoshi. Suddenly, Sano found himself mobbed by all the girls. "_Oy! Yamete! _Kenshin and Aoshi are shooting death glares at me! Hahaha!" Sano said jokingly. At his remark, Kenshin and Aoshi blushed. (A/N: Yes, Aoshi actually blushed, again.. O.o in shock) "Haha! Let's go!" Sano said while laughing. So they went to the dock where the boat is.. well... docked. The boat leaves once every hour and it was 10:57 so they had to wait for 3 minutes. Everyone was so excited, which caused them to be very, very noisy. Finally, they were led onto the boat and were on their way to Fumoffu Island (A/N: uh... don't ask me... It's Bonta-kun's fault! hahaha!). Once they got there, they seperated and agreed to meet at 4:00. Misao wanted to explore, and Aoshi decided to accompany her; Megumi and Sano decided to stroll at the beach; Tomoe, Enishi, and Soujiro decided to grab something to eat. And much to Tomoe's dismay, Kaoru and Kenshin decided to go scuba diving (again!)

Tomoe, Enishi and Soujiro were sitting around a table in the lodge, they were enjoying melon shakes. Well, Soujiro and Enishi were enjoying the shakes while Tomoe was sulking. They looked out the window and saw Megumi picking shells along the beach with Sano trailing behind her. Sano told Megumi something, then he ran. Megumi started chasing him, which caused Enishi and Soujiro to laugh. Tomoe was still busy sulking.

On the other side of the island...

"Aoshi! _Hayaku! _" Misao happily exclaimed. '_Yare, yare _' Aoshi thought to himself. He watched Misao as she ran from place to place.

Aoshi's POV

Man, where does she get all that energy? But she's a really nice girl, wait! Aoshi, _baka... _what am I thinking? i can't be... falling for her... I can't! But everytime I'm with her, I'm so happy... _masaka! _There's no way! I couldn't have... could I?

Meanwhile...

Kaoru and Kenshin were underwater...

Kaoru's POV

Waaaa... _suteki! Sugoi desu, honto ni sugoi! Eto... _where's Kenshin? Oh! There he is! Haaa... I love this! not only do I get to go underwater and see this beautiful scene, but I'm also with Kenshin! _Demo... _He likes Tomoe.. haay... _Yamete Kaoru! _You're starting to depress yourself again! Just enjoy this! Being depressed wouldn't help anything! Eh...? Ahh.. so pretty! I wish I could go scuba diving everyday!

Kenshin's POV

Kaoru... I'm finally alone with her, she looks so pretty... I hope this would happen more often... now, I should enjoy this... the fish are so nice.. Oh, I gotta check on Kaoru, after all, who knows, what happened to Misao might happen to her...

So everyone had a great time and 4:00 came a little too fast... they were assembled at the dock and were boarding the boat. Everyone was talking.. and talking.. and talking. They were very noisy; they were so noisy that they didn't notice...

Somewhere else...

"Ahhhhh! _Hayaku! _It's 4:10 already!" Misao exclaimed while running ahead of Aoshi. Aoshi coolly walked behind her. When they reached the dock, it was completely deserted... Misao started running around in circles while Aoshi stood nearby. To make matters worse, the sky was suddenly filled with dark clouds... Aoshi looked up and suddenly felt rain dripping onto his face. "Misao! We have to get cover!" Aoshi shouted. Misao was shocked, she never noticed the rain until... "Hey! It's raining!" she exclaimed, so the both of them started looking for cover. They didn't know that a typhoon was coming and that only the two of them were left on the island because the employees were notified and ordered to lock the lodge and go home. The employees, however, didn't know that there were still two guests left on the island... tun-dun-dun...

Author's Note: OH NO! what befalls our dear couple? tun dun dunnNN! somebody help! but wait... we can help of course! hahaha! how is this chapter then? is the fic getting boring or just the opposite? I hope you guys are enjoying it... nyehehe. anyways, about the title, basically, it's because of studying geometry.. the triangle is the relationship of Tomoe Kaoru and Kenshin but the line segment, on the other hand, is bout Misao and Aoshi... for now, that is.. ohohoho! well guys, come on! let's do it! GREAT! (Kawamura style!)

_**Translations:**_

1 matte - "wait"

2 demo doushite? - "but why?"

3 ne-san/ne-chan - older sister (informal)

4 honto ni daijobu desu? - "are you really okay?" or "are you sure you're alright?"

5 ano - "uh..."

6 hai, nani? - "yes, what?" or "yeah, what?" or just "what?"

7 oto-to - little brother

8 honto? - "really?"

9 mou! - usually say it when pouting, "hmp!" or in filipino "haynako!"

10 onegai? - "please?"

11 suteki! – "beautiful!" or "wonderful!" (usually used when in awe)

12 sugoi desu! - "that's amazing!" or "wow!"

13 oy! yamete! - "hey! stop it!" or "hey! stop!"

14 hayaku - "hurry!"

15 yare, yare - "oh boy..."


	6. Bonding!

Author's Notes: Hiya people. here's chapter 6 for you guys! there'll be more AoshiMisao here now... so, rejoice! nyahahaha! you people be good! and i mean it! anyway, please enjoy the fic and if you have any complaints or suggestions, just tell us, ne? thanks and here you go.

translation is available...

Disclaimer: No, we don't own rk, unfortunately.. but if by any chance we could own it, we'd be more than happy to.. hehe.. P

Chapter 6: Bonding!

On the other side of the sea (or whatever it was)

"_Eto... _something seems to be missing..." Kaoru uncertainly said. "Ah... _honto?_" Sano asked. "Yeah... It seems a little too quiet, don't you guys think so?" Kaoru asked the others. "_Ne, _Misao! Why don't you start being noisy again?" Enishi said. NO REPLY..."_Oy! _Misao!" Enishi exclaimed. "_Ano... _She doesn't seem to be here..." Soujiro said with a smile. "What!" everyone shouted at the same time. They looked around and indeed, Misao was nowhere to be found. Another check showed that Aoshi wasn't there too. "Aahhh! What do we do?" Kaoru asked with worry in her eyes. It was starting to rain... This caused Kaoru to panic even more. They decided to go to the coastguard. The coastguard was shocked, he told them that a typhoon was coming and that there is no way they'll be able to go to the island. When they heard that, everyone started pleading, but the coastguard would not change his mind. He said that they would have to wait for the weather to clear before they can send out a search party. So, they had no choice but to go back to their rooms, Kenshin politely thanked the coastguard and they all left. Kaoru was on the verge of tears when they left the station. They all went to their own rooms except for Kenshin. He decided to keep Kaoru company and comfort her.

In Kaoru & Misao's room...

Kenshin sat beside Kaoru; he didn't talk; he was just there for her. Suddenly, Kaoru started to cry and Kenshin just held her to offer more comfort. No words were exchanged, but mere actions and the presence of one another was enough.

Somewhere over there...

"Haaa... This is so troublesome..." Misao complained. Both of them had sought shelter in an abandoned shack. 'Hmm.. I wonder what they're doing right now?' Misao thought, leaning on the wall. Aoshi sat beside her and just leaned back his head. A few hours passed by with nothing but mere silence. Misao had fallen asleep, her head slowly tilting to Aoshi's shoulder. It fell to his shoulder but Aoshi didn't push it away but her pulled her closer for a more comfortable sleep...

Morning came and sunlight poured in through the small cracks of the shabby shack. Misao slowly opened her eyes and tried to recall what happened. 'Oh yeah... we were too late and it was raining... but wait! There's no more rain! Which means!' Misao tried to get up but... Aoshi's arm was around her shoulders! Misao's eyes widened and she blushed furiously. 'Aoshi... He tried to make me more comfortable...' Misao was touched and smiled. Then, Aoshi woke up. He adjusted his eyes to the brightness and turned to Misao. "_Ohayo!_" Misao greeted, smiling. 'What a sight early in the morning...' Aoshi thought. "_Ohayo..._" he replied. "_Ano... _It stopped raining already, Aoshi-san! Let's go! Maybe the boat's there already." Misao suggested. "Okay..." Aoshi said, standing up. And the two left for the dock.

"Ken-san! _Hayaku!_" Tomoe whispered harshly. "_Demo!_ Kaoru's still asleep!" Kenshin replied. "Never mind! She'll catch up later!" Tomoe said, dragging Kenshin out of the room. Sano and the others were already at the dock. "How is it? How long before we can get a boat?" Kenshin asked. "Oh. We won't be riding, they've dispatched a group of coastguards already." Soujiro said, smiling. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, but they were still worried.

Misao and Aoshi were walking towards the dock when a gust of wind blew across. Misao shivered in the cold. Aoshi noticed this; he took off his jacket and put it on Misao's shoulders. "_Arigato..._" Misao said, smiling sweetly. "_Betsuni.._" Aoshi said, blushing a little and looking away. Misao just smiled at his thoughtfulness. Before they got there, however, they saw 3 people coming towards them. They were wearing some sort of uniform and Misao ran to them, started talking so fast that no one could understand her. "Listen little lady, we were sent here to uh... rescue you guys, so here we are. You guys okay?" the coastguard asked. "Yeah" Misao replied. And so, they left and got on the boat. "Thank you very much" Misao and Aoshi said. "No problem, kiddies. That's our job!" The other coastguard said.

Back at the resort...

"Man... What's taking them so long? What if..." Sano said. "Now, now... I'm sure they'll be alright. they aren't kids, you know." Megumi said, patting his shoulder. Instantly, Sano felt better. "I wonder if they're alright?" Soujiro wondered out loud.

"We're perfectly fine!"

Startled, Soujiro spun around. "Misao! Aoshi!" he shouted. Everyone then mobbed the two, asking if they're alright and all those stuff. Misao and Aoshi sweatdropped, not understanding a thing. "There's just one more thing to do..." Enishi said. He turned to the 3 coastguards and thanked them formally. Everyone else did the same. The coastguards just smiled at them.

Author's Note: Yes, i know, it's a very short chapter, but still! hahaha! What about it? muahaha! not much action now, but we're getting close, people! so stay tuned... over and out! and please review.. :)

_**Translations:**_

1 Ohayo - Good morning

2 Betsuni - "It was nothing" or "I don't mind"


	7. Confession! Well sorta

Author's Note: Greetings people. Here we go! I think things will start to get a little interesting... hehehe... please keep on reviewing! hehehe. Someone's coming soon, so... let's get in on, bubba!

Translation is provided

Disclaimer: don't own RK

Chapter 7: Confession! Well... sorta...

Kaoru & Misao's room...

Kaoru heavily lifted her eyes - What just happened? Sluggishly sitting up, she suddenly remembered - 'Misao! Kenshin! What... How's Misao now?'

"_Ano... _Kaoru? I'm back!"

Kaoru looked to the right and there was Misao! "M-Misao-chan! What happened? How'd you get back? Were you hurt! You hungry!" Kaoru shouted. "Whoa! Kao-chan! Hold up! You're confusing me! I'm fine, 'kay?" Misao assured. "You sure?" Kaoru asked. "Yeah." Misao replied. She then remembered something... It was when Aoshi draped his jacket over her shoulders. 'That... was sooo sweet... Aoshi...' Misao thought pensively. "Misao? Hello? You still there?" Kaoru said, waving her hand in front of Misao. "Wha-? _H-hai!_" "Soo... how was it... in the island?" Kaoru asked. "Oh... Okay I guess... We found shelter when the storm hit, so _daijobu!_" Misao explained. "Oh. I see." Kaoru said, deep in thought. Seconds later, her face lit up and a sly grin formed on her lips.

"I know that look."

'_A-re?_' "S-Sou-kun!" Misao said. "Yo! Mind if I join the.. ehem.. conversation?" Soujiro asked, approaching them. "Yes." "Of course not! _Dozo, dozo!_" Kaoru welcomed. "_Tonikaku... _I have a little... question for you, Misao-chan..." Kaoru said slowly. "_N-nani?_" Misao said in a low tone, having a bad feeling about it. "How was it.. with Aoshi?" Kaoru asked, her eyes in an amused manner and a grin on her lips. "_N-NANI!_" Misao stammered. Kaoru and Soujiro raised their eyebrows, smiling at her (something like a smug look) "What are you talking about!" Misao retorted. "You heard us! C'mon, how was it?" Soujiro said. "Uh..." was all Misao could say while blushing furiously. "B-but..." "_Daijobu! _We know that you like him!" Kaoru assured. "What... makes you think that?..." Misao asked, eyeing them suspiciously. "Misao! It's public knowledge that you two like each other!" Kaoru exasperated. "No way! He doesn't like me and you know that!" Misao defended. Soujiro's eyes widened "Ooh. So you **do **like him..." "What? B-but I..." Misao said. Memories of her and Aoshi flashed back. 'Maybe... I think... I do like him...' Misao thought, a warm feeling embracing her. The same feeling she feels deep inside when she thinks of Aoshi; when she's with Aoshi. "Uuh... Alright... I admit it..." Misao said lazily, raising her hand up in defeat. "I like Aoshi... It's no use denying it, especially around you two..." Misao said grimly, blushing ever so severely. Kaoru and Soujiro celebrated, "GREAT! You finally admitted it! _Yatta, yatta!_" Soujiro cheered. "Misao, just be true to your heart sometimes!" Kaoru shouted. "_Oy! _You guys! Not so loud!" Misao scolded. "Oooops... _Gomen ne!_" Kaoru said, feeling giddy and all. "Hehe... Misao loves Aoshi!" Soujiro said. "S-SOU-KUN! I'LL KILL YOU!" Misao shouted, lunging at him.

Some other room...

"Hey Aoshi. How was the island?" Enishi cheerfully asked. Aoshi stared at him, not quite getting the question. "Uhm... it was.. fine...?" "_Honto? _What happened then?" Enishi asked. "_Betsuni..._" The two went silent for a few seconds, until... "_Anou-sa, _Aoshi... How was your uh.. Quality time with Misao?" Enishi questioned, grinning. Aoshi tensed a little, but quickly composed himself. "C-come again?" Enishi sighed. "Come on, Aoshi! It has been quite evident that you like the Weasel Girl, you know." Aoshi glared at him. "W-what?" Enishi asked, feeling the intensity of his glare. "Don't.call.her.that." Aoshi firmly stated. Realizing what he just said, his eyes widened. "_Mite, mite! _Am I right or what?" Enishi cried victoriously. Aoshi slightly blushed and sweatdropped. "You may not be doing it on purpose or knowingly, but you've been expressing your.. uh... love for her quite openly." he said, quite amused at how Aoshi was oblivious to his own actions. Aoshi looked at him. "What now?" Enishi said. "You know..." Aoshi started.

"…Maybe you're right."

He coolly said, looking out the window, smiling, the ocean breeze dramatically blowing his hair. "Heh. What do you expect? Of course I'm right." Enishi replied, receiving a weak punch from Aoshi. And the two friends stared out the window.

The next day...

"Guys! I don't know if you guys know this, but... unfortunately... today is our last day here.." Sano sadly said. "Eh!" Misao exclaimed. "Ah..._souka..._" Soujiro said without a smile. "Sano... you forgot to tell them something.. Ohohoho!" Megumi 'foxily' said. "_Eh? Nani yo Sano?_" Kaoru asked. "Ehem, ehem... tonight, since it's the last night, we are gonna have a dance!" Sano said. Everyone started to talk at the same time. And after a while, they dispersed.

Hallway...

"Misao."

Misao stopped and turned around to see Aoshi. "_H-hai?_" "Uh... I was wondering if you want to play table tennis with me later?" Aoshi simply asked. "Oh… well... Of course!" Misao beamed, putting on a fake smile. "Ok... uh... See you later." Aoshi said, and left. "Haay..." Misao sadly walked to her room. 'I thought you were going to ask me...'

Ballroom, 6pm

"Misao-chan..."

"_Nande?_" Misao asked. "Are you sure I look okay?" Kaoru asked for the hundredth time. "Kao-chan! Yes, you do, and don't worry, Himura will like it." Misao assured. "_Demo!_" Kaoru said. "Let's go..." Misao said, dragging Kaoru to the ballroom. Once they got inside, they sat on a table, and... "Kaoru-dono... Would you like to dance?" Kenshin approached. "O-of course!" Kaoru said, blushing. The couple went and escaped to the dance floor.

Misao was alone at the table. Sano and Megumi were dancing. Misao stared at her drink and started to dream about Aoshi. 'Aoshi... why won't you dance with meee? Is there someone you already asked? Aoshi...' Misao complained in her mind. Heaving out a sigh, Misao closed her eyes and pressed her palm against them. 'OOOOHHH! I'm going crazy just thinking about Aoshi!' she playfully stirred her drink with the straw, frustrated at herself.

"Are you going to drink that?"

Startled, Misao looked up and there stood Aoshi. "A-Aoshi! Uhm... hehe... I was just... uh.. bored..." Misao said, smiling sheepishly. "I see." Aoshi said. 'OOOH MAN! He's so cool when he says it that way!' Misao thought. "Misao." Aoshi started. "Uh.. yes?" Misao asked, a bit nervous. "May I have this dance?" He said smoothly, offering his hand. Misao's eyes widen, she blushed and felt way too giddy inside. "_Hai!_" She said enthusiastically, extremely happy that her wish came true. So they danced and they danced and they danced some more. They were so happy that they didn't notice that trouble was brewing...

In a dark corner...

"Yeah! I'll pay you 100 dollars to push that little brat off the balcony! Make sure no one sees you!" Tomoe said. (A/N: Oh my! what a surprise!) "Yeah, yeah. It's that girl dancing with the red-haired guy with a cross-shaped scar on his cheek right?" the man asked. "Yes!" Tomoe said angrily without bothering to look at them. But… she didn't notice one very important thing…

Author's Note: Hiya people. How was the chappie? YES! I know that it's a cliffhanger… but… the next chapter is gonna be up soon anyway… hehe… you guys enjoy and just say any complaints or feedbacks 'kay!

_**Translation:**_

1 A-re – "Huh?" also known as "Are" (pronounced with long 'A')

2 Dozo – "please" or "go on ahead"

3 Yatta! – "Yeah!" or "Yahoo!" or "We did it!"

4 Gomen ne! – "Sorry!"

5 Betsuni – "I don't mind" or "Nothing much"

6 Mite! – "Look!"

7 Nani yo? – "What is it?"

8 Anou-sa – the same as "Ano"


	8. An End and A Beginning

Author's Note: Hey guys, Tomoe's getting really evil and careless as well. But! All works well for Aoshi and Misao! Yeah boy! Enjoy the chapter then. _Sore ja! _;)

Translations are available if necessary.

Disclaimer: as usual, RK is not ours to claim. :D

Chapter 8: An End and A Beginning

Back at the dancefloor…

"Uhm… Kenshin, can I have Misao back?" Aoshi asked. "_Hai!_ Kaoru, shall we?" Kenshin replied. So, Misao went back to dancing with Aoshi and Kaoru with Kenshin. They've been dancing for a while when Kaoru told Kenshin that she was thirsty so they went to the 2nd floor to get a drink. At that exact moment, Aoshi and Misao decided to just stroll around and check the place out. They finished walking through the first floor, so they went to the second floor. They were just walking around when Misao saw the balcony, she wanted to go there so Aoshi calmly followed her. Once they got there… "Waaa… _Suteki! _The stars are so pretty!" Misao remarked. Aoshi was, as usual, silently standing but he too was captivated by the beauty of the night sky. Suddenly, "Aoshi!" they heard someone shout. A panting Enishi came into view, "Aoshi, I need to talk to y… Eh? Ah, _gomen, _am I interrupting something?" Enishi asked with a smirk. "No." Aoshi coolly replied but Enishi noticed that Aoshi was blushing a little. "Ehrm… sorry Misao, but would you mind if I 'borrow' Aoshi for a while?" Enishi asked. "Uhm… Eh…?" Misao stuttered. "Thanks!" Enishi cheerfully said while dragging Aoshi away from the balcony. 'Eh? What was that all about?' Misao thought to herself while staring at the twinkling stars…

Somewhere out there (near the balcony)

"_Nani? _What do you want?" Aoshi asked. "What are you doing with that Weasel Girl? Hehehe!" Enishi teased. "…" Aoshi just glared. "Wha-What?" said Enishi, sweat-dropping. "Don't you ever call her Weasel Girl." Aoshi evenly replied. So they talked about the matter Enishi wanted to discuss.

Back at the balcony…

Misao was still staring at the sky and stars.

Misao's POV

Haaa… I wonder what Aoshi and Enishi are talking about? Stop it! It doesn't concern you! I wonder… (replaying the dance in her mind) ...Aoshi…

Suddenly, she felt two hands pushing her. "Aaaah! Aoshi!" she involuntarily shouted. Aoshi, hearing Misao's scream, immediately ran towards the balcony. What he saw spurred him into action. Without hesitation, he vaulted over the railing, he used his left arm to grab Misao around the waist and his right hand to hold onto the rail. They were dangling at about 30 feet above the ground. When Enishi saw this, he immediately tried to help. He was trying to get them up, but he was unable to do it alone. he shouted for help and Kenshin and Kaoru came running. Kenshin was helping while Kaoru went to go call the others, especially Sano since he was the strongest. Aoshi was having a hard time, he was already getting tired.

Aoshi's POV

I can do this! This is just a battle, that's all. There's no way I'm gonna lose! If I do, the price that I'll have to pay… will be too high… so, I must not let go!

Misao's POV

Aoshi…? Why? He's hurting himself… because… of me… I can't stand this! He always gets hurt because of me… shame

Time's running out! Aoshi's hand is slipping little by little as the seconds tick by. Suddenly, Sano appears, followed by all the others except for Tomoe. "Yo! How you guys doing down there?" said Sano. A glare was Aoshi's reply. "Alright, alright.." said Sano, preparing to pull both Aoshi and Misao up.

In a dark corner… (again)

"You Fool! You got the wrong girl!" Tomoe angrily said to the guy she hired. "It's not my fault! You told me to push the one dancing with the red-haired guy and she was the one!" the guy said. "Argghh! Here! Take the 100$ and just disappear!" Tomoe said.

Balcony

Everyone then went back to dancing except for Misao and Aoshi. "Aoshi…" Misao said, a tinge of sadness in her voice. "Yes?" Aoshi asked. "Aoshi… Thanks again… I've been such a burden to you… you always get hurt because of me… I can't stand seeing you get hurt… so… next time, just leave me be…" Misao said, fighting back tears. "Misao…" Aoshi said, shocked that she cares for him a great deal. "I want you to just live freely and happy without having to look after me all the time…" Misao stated calmly. "Misao… When a person has something very important to protect, that is when they can truly become strong." Aoshi said looking into her eyes. "But Aoshi…" Misao was left speechless, but on the verge of tears. "I chose to do this… it is by my own free will… it's not an obligation. I just want to protect you, Misao. You're precious to me, and that's why…" Aoshi explained, taking her hand into his own. "Okay… I'm sorry… again.." Misao said, finally lighting up. "And thanks for caring, Misao…" Aoshi said. And the two stood there under the brilliance of the moon.

Car…

"Guys, looks like this little trip of ours has finally come to an end." Sano announced. "Haay…" Megumi sighed. "There, there, Megumi. Cheer up, we had fun didn't we?" Tomoe said. (A/N: right, I'm guessing she really did…) "Well, I guess you're right…" Megumi said, cheering up already. "Oh yeah, almost forgot… Thanks so much Sano!" Misao said. Everyone else thanked him and the girls once again, mobbed him. "Okay, okay! Slow down! I'm gonna get killed later!" Sano said, not wanting to be glared to death by Kenshin and Aoshi. After all the stuff, they left the place. Soon enough, it was getting darker and darker. Soujiro, Kaoru, Tomoe and Misao fell asleep. Aoshi, who was beside Misao, was staring at her sleeping form. 'She looks so peaceful and beautiful… it gives me some sort of… refreshment and comfort…' Aoshi thought. He was then interrupted… "_Oy, _Aoshi, don't strain your eyes too much." Enishi whispered. Aoshi glared at him. "Hey, I'm serious man." Enishi said, ironically, with a smile. Aoshi blushed and looked away, amusing Enishi. Each of them was dropped off to their houses one by one by Sano.

**_Bam. _**The door quietly shut behind him. Aoshi proceeded to his room when.. "Eh?" 'Shoes? Where are mom's slippers? Could it be…' Aoshi went to the living room and lo and behold – a woman, the age of about 40, stood there, her long raven hair cascading down her back, her narrow, green eyes now staring at him. "Aoshi!" The woman said, rushing forward to hug him. "Mom." Aoshi said, hugging her back. "I've missed you so much my dear! How was your trip?" his Mom asked. "I enjoyed it. How was your trip?" Aoshi asked. "Oh, the usual… but I'm home now and I'm so happy to see you again! Oh yes, I brought someone along with me." His mom said, pointing behind him. Aoshi turned around and saw a girl with long black hair and purple eyes waving at him. Aoshi lifted his hand up "Yo." "Aoshi! Is that how you treat a childhood friend whom you haven't seen for so long?" the girl scolded. "Who in heaven made you my friend?" Aoshi half-joked. "_Mou!_" the girl said. Not long after, she bursted out into laughter. "_Aikawarazu. Osashiburi, Aoshi!_" the girl said. "Aa. Well, it's quite late now. See you guys tomorrow, Aika, Mom." Aoshi said, withdrawing for the night. "He really hasn't changed much." Aika stated. "That's my boy…" his Mom said.

In the room…

Aoshi took a bath and sat on his bed. He was drying his hair and his thoughts drifted to Misao. Her long raven hair in a simple braid, sea green eyes shining brightly and her petite figure was nothing less than perfect and beautiful for Aoshi. Something about Misao just… attracted him. 'Misao… I miss you so much.' Aoshi mused, looking around his room. His eyes fell on a certain object and an idea struck him. "Maybe…" Aoshi quickly picked it up and dialed her number.

Author's Note: Hmmm! _Omoshiro sou! _Haha! What's Aoshi up to this time? And who is this… Aika woman? Well, the answer to your questions might lie in the next chapters… 'til then, _ja na! _I hope you're enjoying the fic so far… feedbacks, people, feedback, _ne_? Does Aoshi's quote sound familiar? Hehehe. Got it from Haku of Naruto… hehehe! It's a really nice quote! And Haku is a GUY! Anyways, You guys take care now!

_**Translation:**_

1 Aikawarazu – "same as always" or "you haven't changed"

2 Osashiburi – "It's been a while"

3 Omoshiro sou – "interesting" the same as _Omoshiroi_


	9. If Only You Knew

Author's Notes: Why hello there my beloved readers… very sorry and sincerely apologize for the very, very long delay… you see, we couldn't find the notebook where the story was written, and the chapter wasn't typewritten yet… but, all's well as it has been found! Wahahahaha! Without further ado, we present chapter 9… have fun!

* * *

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to us. 

Chapter 9: If Only You Knew

Misao's Residence…

"Aah! _Harahetai!_" Misao moaned. "Misao, control yourself! You just finished two servings!" her mom softly scolded. "Please?" Misao begged, giving her an irresistible look. "_Hai, hai_" her mom said, taking her bowl. "Yesss!" Misao cheered in victory. _RING RING! _"Hon, could you please get that?" her mom called from the kitchen. "Yes ma'am…" Misao said, picking up the phone. "Hello? Makimachi residence! How may I help you?" Misao said rather loudly. "…Uhm… is this Misao?" the person asked. Misao sweatdropped… "Uuhh… Yes! Hahaha! Misao speaking!" Misao said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head from embarrassment. "Uhm… Do you know who I am?" the person coolly said. 'Ooh, such a cool voice… This belongs to none other than…' "Aoshi? Is this Aoshi?" Misao asked, quite amused. "That is correct." "Oooh… so, why'd you call? Is there a problem at home? Did something happen to you?" Misao asked worriedly. Aoshi chuckled. "No, none at all. Just wanted to make sure that you got home safely." Aoshi said, his voice soft. Misao blushed lightly, but shrugged it off. "Right… I bet you just missed listening to my voice! Hahaha!" Misao joked. "Dream on…" Aoshi said, smiling. "I will… anyways, now that you called, did I ever tell you of the time when I…" Misao started blabbing, but of course, Aoshi didn't mind. In fact, he enjoyed every moment of it.

One hour later…

"Misao-chan… who was that?" her mom asked, grinning. "Aoshi…" Misao said uncertainly, noticing the malicioius grin on her mother's face. "Hmmmm…." Her mom said, grinning widely. "W-WHAT!" Misao retorted, her face heating up. "Sounds like you like him!" her mom said, laughing. "WHA… but… I… he… y-you…" Misao stuttered. "SEE! You do like him! So, tell me, what kind of a guy is he?" Misao's mom asked, resting her elbows on the table. "Alright, alright, I admit it… well, you could say he's tall, mysterious, handsome, has these piercing blue… or was it green?… Eyes…" Misao started, a dreamy look on her face. Her mom listened, amused at how her daughter was acting.

Aoshi's Mansion…

Aoshi put down his phone. 'That was a great conversation…' he thought, sighing in satisfaction.

FLASHBACK!

"…Just wanted to make sure that you got home safely…" He said. "Right… I bet you just missed listening to my voice! Hahaha!" Misao joked. He simply said "Dream on…" but his thoughts say otherwise. 'How did she know? Yes, I just missed you so much I couldn't help myself…'

END OF FLASHBACK!

'Misao, I missed you alright… in fact, I miss you already… and missing you more than ever…' Aoshi thought, gazing at the night sky. 'Haay… if only you knew how much you mean to me…'

Misao's Room

'OH MAN! DUDE! HE CALLED! HE ACTUALLY CALLED! AND I ACTED LIKE SUCH A FREAKIN' IDIOT! BUT THE FACT REMAINS THAT… HE CALLED!' Misao screamed in her thoughts. She blushed with delight, twirling around her room, hugging a pillow tight. She was extremely giddy, and continued her assault on the poor pillow. 'BUT WAIT! He probably just called me since he called everyone else! After all, I'm just a friend to him… Well, not that I'm complaining or anything… But he said that I'm a precious friend to him… BUT WAIT! He probably considers all of his friends precious! FALSE HOPE! FALSE HOPE!' she argued in her mind. She kept on arguing with herself until she fell asleep, her mind still on the matter.

DA NEXT day…

School…

"Ok, so to find the solution of 2x+4y10 and x+y3, you must either use the addition, substitution, or graphing method…" RING! The shrill ringing of the bell cut off Tezuka-sensei's lecture. "Haay… then I guess our lesson shall be continued tomorrow. Class dismissed." He said. 'Finally…' Misao thought to herself; she has a very bad headache which she couldn't stand anymore. When Hazuki-sensei entered the room for their next period, Misao asked permission to go to the clinic. Permission granted, she escaped to the clinic. Meanwhile, "Hello Class, we have a special activity today! We will play a little, ehrm, how do you put this… a little game! Yes, that's the word! I want you all to count off from one to five, now start!" Hazuki-sensei said. Aoshi happens to be in the same group as Tomoe, Enishi, Soujiro, and Megumi. While Kenshin, Kaoru and Sano were in a different one. Tomoe, noticing that Kenshin and Kaoru were in the same group, started seething. Of course, when Megumi noticed Tomoe's mood, she emitted her trademark "Ohohoho!" laugh, accompanying it with an evil smile. Noticing that the groups were complete, Hazuki-sensei ordered each group to form a line. She asked certain questions in which they had to line up iaccording to the order of their answers, and soon, she ran out of questions. "Oh, I'm out of questions…" Hazuki-sensei announced. The class moaned, everyone requesting for one last. "Ok, ok… Hmm, let me think…" Hazuki-sensei said, and after a few seconds, her face lit up and she wore an evil smile. "I've got it! Okay, line up according to the first letter of your crush's name… GO!" she said happily. The guys were traumatized, their faces pale, while the girls giggled in glee. They lined up, and soon, Hazuki-sensei started inspecting them. Tomoe glared at Kaoru with pure, intense hatred. 'WHY is Kenshin in front of her! GRRRR!…' Tomoe thought, pissed. The teacher floated to them and asked them for their letters. Both Tomoe and Kaoru answered "K", while glaring at each other. Hazuki-sensei moved on to Kenshin, and immediately, both of the girl's attention diverted to the person. "And yours?" Kenshin smiled, a bit shy, "Uhm… K…". Tomoe's jaw dropped open in horror. 'NOOO! IT CANNOT BE! NOOOOO!' Kaoru, who was dense, wondered, "EEEH? Who could Kenshin like? Hmm… Who could it be?", she was very curious. Soon, Hazuki-sensei was interrogating Aoshi, and all the girls listened intently. "How about you?" she asked. "…M…" Aoshi said, his face unfaltering. Several girls screamed in glee, while the others were downcast. 'Speaking of which… I wonder if she's… alright?' Aoshi wondered, spacing out. Soon enough, the class was dismissed and they all thanked Hazuki-sensei for the very educational game. Aoshi headed straight to the clinic.

Clinic

"Ah… Classes are ending soon. Maybe you should leave earlier, Misao-san" the school nurse, Natsuki suggested. "Oh, it's alright, Natsuki-san, I think I'm feeling better now…" Misao said, smiling. "Oh, well that's very good news, remember, don't sleep too late next time; watch your health." Natsuki informed. "_Hai… _Thank you for your assistance…" Misao said, turning to leave. She opened the door and suddenly hit something firm but soft. 'Who turned off the lights?'

Aoshi had entered the clinic, hoping that she's fine already. When he opened the door, he was hit on the chest. 'Huh?' Aoshi looked down to find Misao against his chest…

* * *

Author's Notes: HOHOHOHO! Now how was that? I hope you're not getting bored and all, hehe… just wait, the action'll start soon… mwehehehe

_Translations:_

Harahetai: I'm hungry


	10. The Invitation

Author's Note: Hi guys, next chapter's up! Anyways, hope you're enjoying so far… if you have anything to say, just review… hahaha… ok, onto the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10: The Invitation 

"AAAH! Aoshi! _G-gomen!_" Misao quickly pulled back and apologized, blushing. Aoshi, however, just stood there and stared at her, confused. After a while, Misao pulled him to the side. "_Ano… _what's wrong? Do you feel bad or something? Did you get hurt? Does your head ache? Did you cut yourself or something? Did you fall down? Are you okay?" Misao said all in one breath, obviously worried about him. Aoshi chuckled and smiled softly, touched by how she cares. "No… just came to see how you're doing" he said. Misao blushed at his words. "Thank you, I'm fine now… what happened while I was away?" she asked. Aoshi stiffened, remembering the game, but shrugged it off. "Uh… nothing much…" was all he said. And the two headed to their classrooms. So their lessons went on and on and on… until finally, _RINNGG! _The school day was officially over. The gang met up in front of the school's main entrance. "What do we do? I'm really bored…" Enishi stated. "Ah! Why don't we go karaoke? _Ne? Ne?_" Misao cheerfully exclaimed. "_Eto.._" Enishi said while sweatdropping. "Yeah!" everyone agreed. Everyone that is, except for… "I won't be able to go…" Aoshi coolly said. Everyone stared at him, faces asking for an explanation. "EH! _Doushite?_" Misao exclaimed, crestfallen. "I've got… something to do…" Aoshi replied. "Oh… okay…" Misao said, obviously disappointed. "You guys… have fun then… _ja…_" Aoshi said, turning his heel and exited the school. Misao sighed deeply and all the energy she had earlier disappeared. Aoshi stole one last look at Misao and sighed deeply. 'Oh great… I just made her sad…' he thought. 'But, I've got no choice… hope you'll be able to forgive me… Misao…' "Well, let's get going!" Enishi exclaimed, and everyone followed suite.

Shinomori Mansion

"I'm home…" Aoshi announced. "Hey! Ready to go?" Aika asked. "Yeah…" Aoshi said lazily. 'Arg… if only I didn't agree to this thing… I would be enjoying my precious time with Misao… damn it…' Aoshi cursed in his mind. Aika gave him a weird stare and told him that they have to go. And so they did…

Somewhere out there…

"And so I said… _blah blah blah…_" Aika said. Aoshi was pretending to be listening, but was actually in deep thought. 'Haay… I wonder what they're doing now? Are they… having fun? Misao looked so down… I feel so guilty… but why would she…? Unless... ugh… don't jump to conclusions…' Aoshi kept on thinking and thinking, until it finally hit him… 'I've got it! Better inform them, although it's short notice…' Aoshi thought. "Aika." He called, shutting her up. "Yes?" she asked sweetly. "Do you mind if… I invite my friends over tonight?" Aoshi asked. "Of course not! Come to think of it, I haven't met them yet! I'd be delighted!" Aika said, her face lighting up. "Oh. Good." Was all Aoshi said. Aika babbled away again, and Aoshi groaned inwardly.

On the way back home…

Misao kept on sighing. "Misao…" Soujiro said, raising his eyebrow at her. "_Demo_...! Aoshi…" Misao said. "_Yare, yare… daijobu! _Besides, isn't it better? You don't have to be... er… self-conscious since he's not around!" Soujiro stated. "Hmm… You may be right!" Misao beamed.

…vibrate…

"_Are?_" Both Soujiro and Misao checked their cellphones. "Hey… it's…" Soujiro started. "A message from Aoshi! And he's…" Misao trailed. "INVITING US TO HIS PLACE!" both Soujiro and Misao exclaimed, wide-eyed. "Yapoo!" Misao cheered, raising her fist up into the sky. She was now officially hyper, as she replied… "_Honto? DOMO!_" Misao was now all-smiles. "_Yare, yare…_" Soujiro mumbled, seeing a hyper Misao. "Oh, we're home… uh… meet you out here in 10." Soujiro said with a wave, and the two went off to their houses to pack up.

Shinomori Mansion

'I don't believe it… she's… actually… coming! Alright….' Aoshi was extremely anxious, but he tried to keep his anxiety under control. However, he seemed cheerful… too cheerful, for that matter. And Aika noticed it. 'Odd… Aoshi looks really happy… too happy for that matter… are his friends that great? I can't wait!' Aika thought.

On the streets…

Misao was all-smiles. "Wow! I've never been to his place before! I wonder how it looks like? Have you ever been there? I can't wait! Ahahaha...!" Misao was loudly babbling and chatting away, and Soujiro just smiled at her antics. "_Ne, _Sou-kun… do I look decent?" Misao asked. "Perfectly fine to me, Misao." Soujiro said, smiling. Suddenly… "Is that Kenshin...? and Tomoe? And Kao-chan?" Misao said. "Oh yeah! Wonder why?" Soujiro said. The trio seemed to notice them too and waved at them. Soujiro and Misao went to them "Hey people. What's the occasion?" Kenshin asked. "Uhm… It's an overnight thing over at the Shinomori Mansion…" Soujiro stated. "_Honto? Oremo!_" Tomoe exclaimed. Kaoru noticed Misao's WIDE smile and grinned maliciously. Misao blushed and glared at Kaoru. "Yoh!" a voice behind them called. They turned to see Enishi, Megumi, Sano, and Yahiko. "I guess Aoshi summoned all of us out here…" Soujiro said. "What?" Enishi said. "Oh, never mind. Let's get going" Kaoru said. They all proceeded to the Shinomori Mansion and were very excited, especially Misao.

They arrived at Aoshi's house (mansion, actually…) and everyone was shocked. "Whoa! This's something else!" Enishi exclaimed in awe. "Yapoo!Let's go!" Misao happily said and rang the doorbell. "Hey! Come on in." Aoshi said, holding the door open. They crowded inside and just stood in awe of their surroundings. "_Ano… arigato,_ Aoshi for inviting us." Kaoru said, breaking the silence. Suddenly, Misao noticed…

Misao's POV

Eh? _Dare? Kanojo wa dare? _Could she be? Ahh! _Masaka! _No, no, no! _Demo… doushite…_ Arrghh! I'm gonna go crazy trying to figure out who that girl is! Maybe she's the sister of Aoshi… wait! He doesn't have a sister! Ahhhh! Who in the world is she!

* * *

Author's Notes: BWAHAHAHAHA! Die of the cliff hanger-ness! Hehehe. I hope it's interesting… you'd better be enjoying it! Hohoho! Well, go Aoshi! Go Misao! Show your spirit! Wahaha… well, this chapter's done. Anything you want to say, just review it, men! Hohoho… 

Translations:

Doushite – why

Ja – bye, see you later

Demo – but

Yare, yare – oh boy

Daijobu – it's alright, don't worry

Are? – eh? Huh?

Honto? – really?

Domo – thanks!

Oremo – us too! Same with us! Or something like that… so hard to translate!

Kanojo wa dare – who's that girl


	11. What's Done is Done

Author's Notes: hi again! Well, here's the next chapter… it is yours to enjoy. Bwahaha! Questions and comments? Just review then! Hohoho… thanks for your time! Here goes…

Disclaimer: we do not own RK… sad, I know. Hehe 

Chapter 11: What's Done Is Done

"Um guys, this is Aika Kensatsu, she's a family friend. Aika, these are Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya, Megumi Takuni, Soujiro Seta, siblings Enishi, Tomoe, Sanosuke, Yahiko and… Misao Makimachi…" Aoshi said. (A/N: whoaa! He actually said a very, very long sentence! And all in one breath, too!) "Yo! Nice to meetcha!" Aika happily said. "Hello! Nice to meet you too!" Kaoru said. "Are you guys going out or something? Ohohoho!" Megumi said evilly, making Misao feel even worse. "Eh? Misao, why are you so quiet?" Aoshi asked. "Ah…Ahh! _Iie! _I'm not quiet! Hehe! I'm really excited to be here! _Blah, blah, blah…_" Misao babbled on and on. 'Eh? I wonder what's wrong with her? She's acting weird… I wonder why…?' Aoshi thought to himself. "_Ne, _let's go to the rooms! Ok with you, Aoshi?" Aika energetically asked. She was starting to become very, VERY hyper. "Ok." Aoshi coolly replied. So Aika led the girls to the room they would be sharing. It was an enormous, huge, massive, colossal room. "_Sugeee! _Wow! What a great room! We're staying here? _Honto? _Ahh! I can't wait!" Misao exclaimed. The girls plopped their things down while the guys went off the check out their room. "Oh cool! They've got a PS2! What are the games? TONY HAWK PRO SKATER! _Ne, _Misao-chan! Let's play!" Kaoru said, a determined glint flashing in her eyes. "_Hai! _I'm gonna beat you this time, Kao-chan!" Misao cheerfully stated. An eerie aura blanketed the both of them as they inserted the CD. The others felt that it wouldn't be nice to bother them, so… "Waa! _Sugoi! _Aika! You've got so many cosmetics stuff! Can we try some of them?" Megumi gleefully asked. "Eh? You guys like make-up too? _Mochiron! _Go ahead!" Aika replied. "Alright! Let's go!" Tomoe ecstatically said. So the three girls were trying on nail polish, lipstick, eye shadow, etc.

_Knock, knock_

"Hey! We're thinking of going swimming now, wanna come?" Enishi asked cheerfully. "Eh? _Honto? _Yeah, I wanna go!" Tomoe said, thinking of Kenshin. Aika and Megumi also wanted to swim, but Kaoru and Misao were too engrossed with the game, and so they didn't want to swim. When Aoshi and Kenshin heard that Kaoru and Misao weren't swimming, they both decided to stay with the girls, saying that "They wanted to teach the both of them more tricks". Tomoe was mortified to hear that Kenshin wanted to stay with… Kaoru! Aika, on the other hand was baffled, why in the world would Aoshi stay with… Misao and Kaoru? She convinced herself that it meant nothing and so they (except for Misao, Kaoru, Aoshi, and Kenshin) went swimming.

"So who's winning?" Aoshi asked. "Kao-chan is!" Misao said with a slight pout. "Ah… _honto?_" Aoshi coolly replied. "Yeah! But I'll catch up to her!" Misao determinedly said. "Would you want me to teach you?" Aoshi offered. "Eh? _Honto desu? _You'll really teach me?" Misao asked, her eyes sparkling with joy. "Y-yeah… if you want to…" Aoshi answered back, hiding the blush that crept across his face. "Yapoo! _Onegai! _Please teach me, Aoshi…_Iie_… Shinomori-sensei!" Misao exclaimed. "_Mou! Hidoi! _What about me? Misao-chan is getting lessons and I don't!" Kaoru said, pretending to sulk. "I'll teach you if you want, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin offered, gently smiling. "E-eh…? Ke-Kenshin…? Uhm, yeah, I would love it if you teach me, that is, if you don't mind…" Kaoru stammered, blushing furiously. "Not at all, I'd be glad to." Kenshin said with a charming smile. So Kenshin and Aoshi taught them lots and lots of complicated tricks, and pretty soon, both girls could beat Kenshin and Aoshi easily. "Hmm… You're getting a little too good for us…" Kenshin remarked with a smile, which caused ALL four of them to laugh. Yes, even Aoshi! Right at that exact moment, the others came in; they had just finished swimming. When they heard Aoshi laughing, they all stood still as stone, jaws dropped open in shock. "AOSHI LAUGHED! Impossible!" was what everyone was thinking. Aika was the most shocked of them all…

Aika's POV 

WHAT.IN.THE.WORLD.JUST.HAPPENED? Aoshi is actually laughing? For real? This is just too much of a shock! Why? In all my life I've never heard him laugh or smile as much as this! What could have caused this… this strange phenomenon! Could it be…? He likes either Kaoru or Misao! NO! NO! NOOO!

Aoshi's POV 

Misao's really good already, and she looks so _kawaii… _I'm having so much fun, am I ever glad I invited them over…

Flashback

"Hmm… You're getting a little too good for us…" Kenshin remarked. "Hahahaha!" door opens then… SILENCE…

End of flashback

Oh crap! They saw me laughing… Enishi won't let me live this down… and Aika might figure out…! Argghhh! Double crap! _Kuso! _Haay… oh well… what's done is done, it cannot be undone, so I should just live with it!

"_Ma-masaka! _Aoshi laughed! Aahh! It's the end of the world as we know it!" Enishi teased. He received a glare from Aoshi and if the saying "looks could kill" were true, Enishi would be dead. "Ehrm… _gomen _Aoshi… wuz just… kiddin… hehe…" Enishi said, sweating profusely and hiding behind Tomoe. "Oy! Let's play truth or dare!" Yahiko exclaimed, coz he was getting extremely bored. "E-eh? Ok…" Kaoru replied. "I'll go drink up the contents of the bottle that we're gonna use…" Soujiro announced with a smile. Everyone sweatdrops… so they start to play… they spin the bottle and it points to… drum roll, please! Soujiro! "Truth or Dare?" Sano asked. "Uh… Truth!" Soujiro beamed. "Ok Soujiro… do you have someone you like?" Sano asked, curious. "_Eto… _Perhaps!" Soujiro beamed. Sano sweatdropped 'Is that a legal answer? Anyways…' Sano spins it and it points to… Misao! Misao froze. 'Great! Just great…' Misao thought sarcastically. "Alright, Misao…" Sano said, pronouncing her name very slowly. "Truth or Dare?" Sano asked. "Er… Uh… Truth…" Misao said, sweating profusely, unsure of her decision. "Alright… Misao, is there someone you like?" Sano asked slowly. Misao froze. Her world shattered right in front of her. She turned pale. She could feel blood surging throughout her body and her pulse heightening. What should she do! OH NOOO! Why didn't she choose a dare instead? "Well?" Sano asked impatiently. "_E-e-ettooo… _I… uhm… yeah…" Misao stammered, sweating profusely and blushing madly. "Yeeee!" everyone teased her. Misao just stared at the floor and blushed. Everyone was teasing her and laughing, except for one Aoshi Shinomori. Aoshi looked at her. 'Misao likes someone? Who? Who could it be? Who has captured that heart of hers?' Aoshi thought deeply. "Who could she like…?"

And the bottle spins to… Aoshi! After 5 MINUTES of teasing earlier, they decided to carry on. Now, every one was very attentive. "Ooh… Truth or Dare?" Sano asked once more. "Truth." Aoshi said coolly. "Alright… I'll be asking you two questions, alright?" Sano asked. Aoshi nodded. "Ehem… FIRSTLY… do YOU have someone YOU like?" Sano interrogated, emphasizing the words YOU. 'Is that all he asks?' Aoshi thought. "Yeah…" Aoshi stated calmly. 'Whoa… Aoshi is so calm to all this… he is so unlike me! I suck…' Misao thought. "Ok… SECONDLY, is that certain person in this room?" Sano asked, smiling ear to ear. "_Hai…_" Aoshi said very coolly and slowly. Everyone screamed and pandemonium erupted. All of them were very excited for Aoshi, but he just kept his cool. Aoshi tried his best to hold his composure, when inside, his emotions raged, and a blush was threatening to expose. 'They better not find out yet…'

Aika's POV 

WAAAIII! I hope it's me Aoshi likes! After all, we are childhood friends! No one in this room, and I mean absolutely no one… can measure up to the closeness and the bond Aoshi and I possess… I was wrong to even think that Aoshi has that kind of relationship with either Misao or Kaoru!

"…" Misao was in the midst of the pandemonium as she stared at Aoshi and his cool composure. He had such self-control… 'Hmm… Aoshi… who does he like? Maybe its… Aika…? The possibility is really high… but, no one knows… haay…' Misao thought, starting to feel depressed.

Game ends

Garden.

"Ooh! _Suteki!_" Misao commented. She closed her eyes as the cool night air blew gently against her face and as the sound of the trees swayed to the beat of the wind. It was so calming… "Misao-chan… the flowers are so pretty!" Kaoru said. "Hey! Those are wisterias! My fave!" Misao squealed, admiring the beauty of the wisteria. "They're so pretty…" Kaoru commented softly. As they strolled the garden, the cousins had a "heart-to-heart" conversation. "_Ne, _Kao-chan…" Misao said. "Hmm?" "What do you think is the relationship of Aika and Aoshi?" "Oh… basically childhood friends, nothing more. They're not too close, either." Kaoru said. "Eh? How do you know?" "Of course… if you're observant enough, you'll be able to decipher it. Hehehe…" Kaoru said. "Ooh… Kao-chan, I didn't know you were observant… coz if you were, you'd find out that Kenshin likes you…" Misao said, giggling. "Wh-WHAT! Misao-chan! Don't lie! He does not like me!" Kaoru screamed hysterically. "Kao-chan! There you go again… it no use to talk to you about this matter… haay…" Misao said, sighing. "But…but… waaaa… he really doesn't!" Kaoru said, getting depressed. "Kao-chan, there's nothing to be depressed about… you and Kenshin are going so smooth… I've got the problems…" Misao said. "Eh? You? Problems? No way." Kaoru said. "Haay… I'm afraid… too afraid… that Aoshi doesn't feel the way that I do…" Misao said, sighing. Kaoru was about to tell Misao that Aoshi felt the same way, but she decided that this was something both of them have to find out for themselves. "Misao-chan… courage, wisdom… you just have to prepare yourself for any kind of situation… coz anything can happen…" Kaoru said, assuring her. "Wow. My cousin is so cool right now. Are you really Kaoru?" Misao said teasingly. "Oh, you're so mean… I'm helping you here!" Kaoru said. Misao giggled. "Yeah, I know… thanks…" the two sat on a bench and Kaoru decided to go in and get some drinks, leaving Misao all alone. Suddenly… "Misao…" a deep voice called. Startled, Misao looked behind her. Lo and behold, it was Aoshi, looking cooler than ever. "May I?" he asked politely. "Y-yeah! Of course!" Misao answered. Both of them shared two minutes of silence, until… "Uhm… Misao?" Aoshi asked. "Yes?" "Uh… would you mind… telling me… who you like?" Aoshi asked. "_Nani! Doushite?_" Misao exclaimed, caught off-guard. "Uh… Just curious…" Aoshi said. "Err…" Misao said, blushing. 'HUH? And how am I supposed to tell him when HE IS THE ONE? Craaapp…' Misao thought. "Uh… you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" Aoshi said calmingly. "No! It's not that! I would if… but… s-so sorry, Aoshi" Misao said apologetically. "It's ok. I can wait." Aoshi said. Misao's eyes sparkled. "Waaa… thanks so much Aoshi… you're such a good friend!" Misao said gleefully. "T-thanks…" Aoshi stammered, quite shocked of the compliment. "I'm sorry… I just need some more time to think, cause… I don't know, I guess it's not yet the right time to tell you…" Misao explained. "That's perfectly fine, Misao. Whenever you feel like telling me. I can wait." Aoshi said. The two spent the night away staring at the star-sprinkled night sky accompanied by the illuminating moon. "Here you go, Misao-chan. Here's one for you too, Aoshi!" Kaoru said, handing the both of them teacups. "Ooh. Some water this turned out to be." Misao said teasingly. "Thanks for the tea, Kaoru." Aoshi said. "See? See! Aoshi said thanks and you didn't! You're such an ingrate, Misao-chan!" Kaoru said, acting. "Hehe, just joking Kao-chan! Thanks! It's really good." Misao said. "Thanks too, Aoshi." "Wha-?" Aoshi said. "Well, the tea was yours wasn't it?" Misao said. "Yeah…" and so the three of them chatted 'til it was very late.

Aoshi entered his room and sat on his bed. He was satisfied, and Misao occupied his thoughts. How he wished he had the courage to tell her! Someday… I will, but that day is not today…

The next day…

"Yo! Kao-chan! Wake up!" Misao said. "Huh? Eh…?" Kaoru replied, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "_Ne, ne! _What do we do today?" Misao asked the still drowsy Kaoru. "Whatever you want, Misao-chan… I want to sleep, so…" Kaoru said, pulling the covers and sleeping once more. "KAO-CHAN! C'MON!" Misao pestered. "_Yare, yare… HAI! _I'm up! I'm up! Geez…" Kaoru grumbled, she had no choice but to get up. The day quickly went by, until finally, night came.

Author's Notes: well, well! Chapter 11's done! Stay tuned for more… hahaha… if you have any brilliant ideas that you want to suggest, feel free to do so! Nyaha! Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading… love you guys! Aww, be touched! Wahahaa!

Translation:

Mochiron – Of course!

Suteki – Wonderful, Fine, Splendid… in other words… WOW!

Nani! – What!

Doushite? – Why?


	12. Give In To The Darkness

Author's Notes: Hey there guys! It's been a while since we've updated… nyehehe… Exams just ended, though! Whee! Well, here's Chapter 12! About the title… ehrm… just got inspired by… Ansem:D

Disclaimer: Don't own rk, sucks, we know..

Chapter 12: Give In To The Darkness…

The sky was really dark, it was raining very hard. Sharp claps of thunder could be heard. Suddenly… "**BOOM**!" the lights went out, plunging them into darkness; the radio ceased to produce sound, everything was silent, nothing could be heard… except for the relentless pattering of the rain.

"Ke-Kenshin?" Kaoru asked while trembling. Apparently, she hates storms.

"_Hai! _Kaoru-dono, _doushite?_" Kenshin asked.

"I… I…"

**BOOM! **

"Ahhh!" Kaoru screamed while clinging onto Kenshin. Kenshin gently hugs her and just assures her.

Tomoe's POV

Stupid Kaoru! She's SUCH a wuss! Scaredy cat! Haha! Kenshin will never ever like her! Ohohoho! Wait! What the! Why! WHY! WHY! What is she doing! Why is Kenshin…? _Kusooo! _Kaoru! You will pay!

Kaoru's POV

Ugh! I hate storms… I'm freaked… '**BOOM!**' "Ahhh!" …eh? Kenshin…? Ahhh… I feel so safe… in your arms… '**BOOM!**' aah! I'm scared… I'm so scared… I hope this storm ends soon…

"Ehh? What do we do now?" Yahiko asked.

"We should get some candles, first." Soujiro said with a smile, as always.

"There are some in the drawer over there…" Aoshi coolly said. So they got candles and lit them up.

"_Saa… _what do we do now?" Sano asked.

"I know! Let's tell ghost stories!" Misao cheerfully suggested.

Everyone sweatdropped profusely but nevertheless, they still agreed.

"Well, who wants to go first?" Sano asked.

"I do!" Soujiro said, grinning evilly.

"_Ano… _I have a feeling that I'm gonna regret listening to you later…"

Kaoru nervously commented.

"Don't worry about it, Kao-chan!" Misao cheerfully said.

"_Ha-hai…_" Kaoru stammered.

The girls stared at him in fear. "Well, it goes like this…" Soujiro started, his tone turning low and serious.

"There was once this school, not so big, but not so small, either. It was beside a condominium…One day, the school received a call from the police. The school administration was informed that the condominium beside them has been filing complaints… they said it was disturbing to them that up until about 2 to 3am in the morning, there were still students playing basketball as well as a choir practicing.

The lights were still shining on each and every floor… Indeed, this was very disturbing, truth be told… that was practically impossible… there weren't any students left anymore, the only person left was the security guard… no logical explanation could be given, except for the possibility, of course, that… the school might be haunted." Leaving them hanging, Soujiro smiled. This time, they shivered even more; their faces were etched with absolute fear and a little bit of fascination of the mysterious event.

"I think I'm going to have nightmares…" Megumi mumbled.

"I think so, too…" Kaoru said.

"Uhhh… I'm… going to… get something for a while…" Misao said, standing up.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Aoshi asked, his gaze meeting hers.

"Uh…"

'Whoa, whoa… Well, you have to show him that you're not afraid! You can't appear like a coward… Can't appear shaken just because of some… ghost story!' thought Misao.

"N-no thanks… I'll live…" Misao said, forcing a smile and scooting away.

"Ah, wait! She forgot to bring a candle with her!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Oh yeah… but, I think she can manage!" Soujiro cheerfully said.

"It's not safe to walk around this house without light… I'll bring a candle and go look for her…" Aoshi said while standing up. When Aika heard this, she just stared…

'Ahahahaha! I proved it! I'm not afraid just because o some story! Bwahahaha! I am not a coward!' Misao thought triumphantly, smirking to herself. Suddenly, she heard something…

_Tap._

Misao froze. She grew pale. Her heartbeat stopped. Cold sweat trickled down to her cheek.

'What… was that! Could it be a… ghost…?' Misao's eyes widened…

'Augh! Escape!' Misao fumbled, running. As she was running, she could feel some sort of 'presence' behind her… and it was drawing closer… 'Agh! Run! C'mon, legs, faster! Faster…! Fa-'

_**BAM.**_

"_Araaa…_" Misao hit a wall and dropped to the floor.

Meanwhile…

'Hmm… I wonder where she went… Crap! This house is too big!' Aoshi thought while roaming around. He checked several rooms, yet he was still unable to find her. Suddenly…

"Eh? What's that?" Aoshi mumbled to himself. Upon closer inspection, he found it to be a person who happened to be…

"Wha-? It's Misao!" he exclaimed. He immediately ran to her side and checked for a pulse. At first he thought there was none, but to his great relief, he found a faint beating.

'She's alive… that's good…' Aoshi thought, sighing with relief. At that very moment, electricity came surging back, illuminating the once pitch-black. Aoshi quickly blew out the candle and gently brought Misao to his room. There, he carefully watched over her; because of his concern, he completely forgot about the others…

"Eh? The lights are back on…" Kaoru commented.

"Yeah, but it's still raining…" Sano replied.

'Ahh… I wonder what's taking Aoshi so long…' Aika wondered.

"I think we should go look for them." Tomoe said.

"No need. It is Aoshi after all, and this is his humble abode…" Enishi pointed out. Everyone nodded in agreement and decided to wait for them.

After 10 minutes…

"Argh! Where in the world are they!" Enishi impatiently exclaimed.

"I wonder… maybe…" Megumi said, smirking evilly. Aika was worried…

Aika's POV

What? Could it be? No way… I won't believe it! It just can't be! Aoshi! He can't! Wait, calm down, Aika… it's not true, and you know it… but what is taking them so long! Arggh! I am going to grow old worrying… Haay… this sure complicates things… And that Megumi is getting on my nerves with all her 'ohoho'-ing. _Kusooo! _Someone, shut her up!

"That's it! Let's go look for them! I can't sit still any longer!" Aika cheerfully said. (The truth is, she's fuming mad…)

"Ok!" Soujiro said. Everyone followed suite.

'They'd better be okay… I'll go ballistic if anything unusual happens!' Aika thought.

"Okay, let's break off into two groups; Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, Enishi, and Tomoe will be one group and the others will go with me… That ok?" Aika asked, taking charge.

"_Hai, _We'll go this way…" Kenshin said.

"Very well. Then, we'll take the other way." Aika said, pointing the opposite side. Kenshin's party went to the right while Aika's went to the left.

"This big of a mansion sure is troublesome…" Enishi said. As the group continued searching, a sudden clap of thunder startled them.

**BOOM!**

The lights once again went out. Kaoru whimpered. Her legs refused to move. Bad idea. She listened as the others' steps drifted farther and farther away… until she was all alone in the hallway. Kaoru was petrified. 'Now what? OH NOOO! She thought, panicking. She decided to catch up with them. Taking one step at a time, she carefully walked along the corridor, cautiously tracing any foreign sound. Finally relaxing and quickening her pace, a sound stopped her.

_Tap._

She froze. "Wha-?" Kaoru was drenched in cold sweat. "Who… who's there…?" she managed to say. As if to answer her question, the moonlight shone on a ghostly figure standing across the other end of the hallway, the light producing an eerie silhouette. She drew closer to Kaoru. Kaoru could only gape. And with a sudden thrust of her arm, Kaoru was in a lock. The figure raised her hand, about to attack her, when…

"AAHHH! HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP MEE!" Kaoru screamed. The figure froze, somewhat alarmed. Kaoru heard footsteps rushing towards her. As if on cue, the lights flipped back on.

"Kaoru? What happened? Where were you?" Enishi asked.

"Kaoru? TOMOE! What's going on!" Kenshin said, surprised.

Tomoe slowly drew her hands to herself and took a step back. Kaoru was still in shock of what happened.

"Tomoe… what happened?" Kenshin said in a low voice.

"Nothing…" Tomoe lied.

"Don't you lie to me! If nothing happened, why then did Kaoru-dono scream like that! Why is she so terrified!" Kenshin shouted, fuming.

Tomoe was taken aback, noticing a slight glint of amber in Kenshin's eyes. Tears welled up in her eyes as she broke down in front of him.

"I… I'm sorry! I did it! It's obvious that I'm guilty! I just… wanted her to disappear! Once and for all!" Tomoe said in between sobs.

"Why…?" Kenshin said, barely above whisper.

"I love you… I've loved you ever since! But… the most I could do was… admire you from afar! I… I could never get the love I've been wanting… yearning!... Kenshin!... Don't you see? I love you… so much! But… all you ever cared about was… Kaoru…" Tomoe said, her body shaking as she tried to suppress her endless tears. Kenshin's anger turned to compassion as he tried to be understanding. He rested his hand on Tomoe's shoulder.

"Tomoe… Why?... Why go through so much trouble? Is that… how much you love me…?" Kenshin gently asked. Tomoe looked up hopefully and nodded. Kenshin smiled sadly.

"I'm honored, but I apologize… I'm afraid I cannot return that love…" Kenshin said, avoiding her gaze. Tomoe's world shattered before her. Tears welled up once again as she felt her heart tear at the impact of his words. All her hard work had been in vain… if only… she gave up… she knew she would never win him… but… she just had to try…

"I… understand… I'm sorry, Kenshin… for doing such horrible things…" Tomoe whispered.

"It is alright… Just… don't do it again…" Kenshin said. Tomoe sighed sadly, her eyes shining with warm tears.

"Someone better than me will love you as I have been unable to…" Kenshin whispered in her ear. Tomoe's eyes widened in shock. Kenshin stood up and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Whatever. Can we go look for them now?" Yahiko said, rolling his eyes at the dramatic scene. Everyone followed him.

'Kenshin… although I've been rejected… I don't understand… but, I feel this tiny bit of joy… And even if… you'll never love me back… I'll believe in those words you've said, and I will never forget you… I want you to find happiness… even if it's not with me…' Tomoe thought, watching the love of her life drape his arm over Kaoru and walk away.

...  
Aika was getting impatient. 'WHERE ARE THEY!' She quickened up her pace, and with inhuman abilities, threw every door open and poked her head in.

"Is it just me, or is she overreacting?" Sano whispered to Megumi.

"She is… and she is jealous… ohohoho!" Megumi said.

"Why are you enjoying this?" Sano asked.

"It's amusing… don't you think? I bet she'll make a scene as soon as she sees her beloved Aoshi…" Megumi said.

"You know, you are one weird lady… but I still love you…" Sano said, draping an arm over her shoulder, his face dangerously near to hers.

"Sano..." Megumi said, lightly blushing, "I am not weird."  
...

'Misao…' Aoshi thought, gently stroking her hand. 'Please… be alright…' Hearing some sort of chattering outside, he went to see what was happening; as soon as he poked his head out…

"AAH! It's Aoshi!" Yahiko exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Oi! Aoshi! Where've you been?" Enishi asked.

"Misao… I found her lying on the floor, unconscious… don't know what happened…" Aoshi said softly, his eyes downcast. Everyone stared in shock and went in to check on Misao. Aoshi was about to enter the room when…

"Aoshi!"

Aoshi turned around and to his disappointment, it was Aika. She started to bombard him with questions and interrogate him, getting all fussy. Aoshi inwardly sighed – he was in for a looonnng sermon.

Slowly sitting up, Misao put her hand to her face as she tried to recall what happened. Wait. How did she get here then?

"Misao! You're okay! What happened?" Enishi asked.

"Huh?" Misao asked. Everyone started to ask her questions.

'Hmm…? Aoshi… he isn't here…?' Misao thought and frowned at her thoughts. She scanned the room for any sign of Aoshi, and to her great dismay, saw him talking to Aika outside the room. Misao fell into a great depression. Noting her weariness, Enishi asked her if she was alright.

"Sort of…" Misao said, smiling weakly.

"Maybe you should take care of that wound… you look terrible…" Kaoru suggested.

"_Hai…_" Misao said softly.

"And next time, don't be gone too long! I was worried to death!" Aika said.

"Aa." Aoshi simply said, returning to the room. His mouth gaped open as he saw a conscious Misao.

"You're awake!" Aoshi said.

Misao's gaze met his as she lifted her head up in mild interest.

'What…? She looks sad… I'm worried… why is she so downcast?' Aoshi thought.

"Hey… are you okay? What… happened?" Aoshi asked softly.

"I'm okay… thanks to you." Misao said, smiling warmly. Aoshi could feel a faint blush across his cheeks.

"_Neeee… _I think we should get going… my parents will kill me as of this late hour…" Enishi said.

"Yeah, and it's still raining outside…" Sano said, looking out of the window.

"Well, we don't have any choice… _ikou…_" Tomoe said. Everyone went to get their luggage and loaded it in Aoshi's limousine. Getting ready to go, Misao was stopped by Aoshi's gentle yet firm grip on her wrist.

"Misao… please be careful… take care of yourself and have a safe trip…" Aoshi said, looking worried.

Misao smiled warmly at his concern and held his hand.

"_Daijobu… _I will… Thank you so much for everything… It's been so fun… Have a good night, Aoshi." She said, her eyes glistening brightly.

Slowly letting go of his hand and scooting away, Misao left Aoshi hanging and speechless. Aoshi stared at her as she got into the car and left his mansion. He didn't know why, but he felt overwhelming joy and satisfaction. He dramatically gazed at the night sky as the night wind blew against his face and carelessly tousled his hair.

"_Ano… _Aoshi?" Aika said.

Aoshi looked at Aika, rudely reminded that he was not alone.

"Do… do you…"

Aoshi continued to stare.

"Uhm… do you……………"

Author's Notes: Nyahahaha! Long chapter, huh? But nevertheless.. Cliffhanger! Yeah boi! Not to worry though… will **try **to update asap! Hehe… if you have any bright ideas, please share them with us… haha! Thank you agen. That is all. Bow.


	13. A New Phase

Author's Notes: Hello people! Sorry for not being able to update sooner… that doesn't matter as the next chapter is up… have fun!

Disclaimer: We don't own RK…

* * *

Chapter 13: A New Phase 

"Do you... Do you mind bringing me to the airport tomorrow?" Aika asked, hoping that he wouldn't.

"…ok…" Aoshi replied, turning around to enter his house.

"_Arigato!_" Aika happily exclaimed but Aoshi didn't hear her; he was already halfway across the room.

**The next day (Breakfast)**

"Aika-chan, you're leaving today, right?" asked Aoshi's mother.

"Hai, Oba-san." Aika sadly replied.

"Ah. I see… and is Aoshi going to bring you to the airport?" Oka-san asked.

"Yes he is…" Aika answered.

"Very good, now I must go. I wish you a safe trip, Aika-chan." Said Oka-san, smiling.

"Sayonara and thank you, Oba-san." Aika said. So, Aoshi's mother left, leaving Aoshi alone with Aika. They continued to eat in silence until…

_**SCRAPE!**_

Aoshi stood up; he has already finished eating. He started to leave the room, but paused when he got to the door.

"We leave in an hour." Aoshi told Aika, his back facing her.

"Okay." Aika replied. Aoshi walked away, leaving Aika all alone…

Aika's POV

He… he hates me…? WAA! He hates me! He _SO_ hates me! I shouldn't have asked him to bring me to the airport! He probably hates me for that! Ahhh! He's being colder than usual! It's all my FAULT! Okay Aika, clam down… everything's fine… just… relax…

As planned, the two left in an hour and finally arrived in the airport.

"Well… I'm going…" Aika said, a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Yeah. Goodbye. Take care…" Aoshi said, waving his hand and smiling slightly.

"Yeah. Bye. And thanks again, Aoshi…" Aika said. She turned around and boarded her plane.

'_I wish I didn't have to leave…'_

**Back in the car…**

"Let's head home." Aoshi ordered. And the driver drove away. Aoshi threw his head back, heaving a sigh.

'_Misao… when will I tell you…?'_ He let out a deep sigh.

"What's that? A… basketball tournament?" Misao asked on the phone, her excitement rising.

"Yeah. Can you play for us?" The girl on the other line said.

"_Mochiron!_ Definitely! Thank you so much!" Misao said, hanging up. She raised a fist in the air and ran around in circles.

"_Araa_… So, you're joining? How wonderful!" Mrs. Makimachi said.

"Alright! You'd better do well! I know you've been wanting to play for so long already…" Mr. Makimachi said.

"Thanks Mom, thanks Dad! I definitely will!" Misao said, fire burning in her eyes

**The Next Day… (in school)**

"Wha-? She's playing in the Intramurals?" Aoshi asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Didn't she tell you?" Soujiro replied, biting onto his sandwich.

"No…" Aoshi said, sipping on his juice.

Aoshi's POV

Misao's playing? She can't! What if she gets disabled for life? What if she gets hurt? What if someone plays rough on her? NO! I cannot allow that… I don't want that to happen to her… I don't want anything bad to happen to her!

**Therefore… After Classes…**

"Misao… may I have a word with you?" Aoshi asked.

"Huh? Okay…" Misao said, a confused expression crossing her face. He dragged her into the school garden.

"Listen, I heard you're playing basketball in the Intramurals… " Aoshi said.

"You did? How…" Misao said, panicking.

"Listen… Um… I just… please, don't play, Misao… if anything happens to you… basketball is a rough game. A lot of players get injured… and… if that happens to you… I… Misao, please back out." Aoshi said, struggling to put his emotions into sentences.

Misao's gaze soften.

"Aoshi… thank you for your concern, but… I… I already gave my word… and I'm an athlete… I have to… I'm sorry." Misao said firmly.

"No…! Misao… but, you can't…" Aoshi exclaimed.

"I'm sorry… I… I wanted to play ever since… this is the only chance I've got… I'm sorry, but I really can't… I can't let those girls down. We've never been given this chance to play together… I… hope you understand." Misao apologized. Aoshi was frustrated.

"Fine. Do as you please." And with that, he stormed away.

"Aoshi…" Misao was very sad. But what other choice did she have? It's not like she's the only one who might get hurt… But that's what an athlete is, right?

'_I have to make sacrifices for the team… even if that means… Aoshi not talking to me… this is for the team…'_

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Aoshi's POV

Ugh! Darn it… Misao… why doesn't she understand! I really don't want her to… I can't… The risk is too high! Why! Misao!

-----

_Whoosh!_ The day of the Intramurals swiftly came and everyone was excited and in high spirits… everyone but the gloomy Shinomori Aoshi. He slowly made his way to his seat, his gaze fixed on Misao. The game was about to start.

'_Augh… never mind him… I'll worry about that later…'_ Misao thought. She concentrated on the game and soon forgot about him.

And the games start…

Misao's team managed to lead in the first half, but the opposing team caught up in the third quarter. And now, they are tied in a very intense match in the fourth quarter.

'_Got to… hang in there…'_ Misao thought. Megumi went inbound and passed the ball to Yuki (A/N: random person…). She dribbled across the court, but was surprised by a sudden cut by the opposing team's ace. The ball soared out of her control.

It headed out of bounds.

Misao raced towards the ball.

'_We need this point… I won't lose!' _

Misao sprang to save the ball…

* * *

Author's Notes: Nyahaha! Still not much in this chapter… not to worry! Something's coming up! Well, anything you want to say, feel free to tell us! Thanks again. More power to ya guys! 


	14. The Moment of Truth

Author's Notes: Okay, next chap! Back to the adrenaline rush…

Disclaimer: We do not own RK

* * *

... 

Chapter 14: Hang On

Misao dove for the ball, extremely desperate to save it. With a quick flick of her wrist, the ball bounced back onto the court. Unfortunately, she was unable to dodge the steel chairs she was headed at. With no other alternative left, she braced herself, the steel chairs scarring her arms.

Aoshi watched intently, his breath hanging in the air. His knuckles were white, his hands clasped tightly. He was restless. And just when he was on the verge of loosening up, Misao dove for the ball.

"Misao…!" he muttered.

She connected with the steel chairs.

"Crud! MISAO!" Aoshi exclaimed, vaulting over the rail. He sprinted to her side, frantically pushing the steel chairs aside. All he could do was stare – he was speechless. The cuts were terrible… others were deep, but thankfully, she didn't get too much cuts. Crimson blood emanated and poured out of her wounds, bloodying her poor arms. Aoshi was overwhelmed with mixed feelings – anger, worry, desperation, fear, love… Misao's face was etched with pain, but she smiled through it all and insisted on going back in. But of course, no one allowed her to and she was treated in the locker room.

Aoshi's POV

Oh… Oh man… Misao… her arms… why did she have to… MISAO! Everything happened so fast… I was so worried and scared… I didn't… I couldn't even say anything! But why… why did she look so… happy? It was like… she didn't mind the pain… she didn't feel any… I cannot comprehend that… Misao… I couldn't do anything!

**Locker Room…**

Misao stared at her now bandaged arms.

'_Oh man… I was too careless… Now I can't play… even if I'm perfectly fine…'_ she thought sadly, letting out a deep sigh.

'_Not that I mind, though… as long as I was able to help the team…'_ she grinned and cheered up a little. She gazed out the window pensively.

'_Aoshi… he looked… scared… but… how come…? I feel bad… I made him worry again… not to mention, angry…'_ Misao frowned. She heard a sound – someone entering the room. She looked up in mild interest and saw Aoshi with an expression she couldn't read.

"Aoshi!"

Aoshi stared at her, eyes locking with what seemed like eternity, then…

"Aoshi…?"

She was caught in an embrace. His tight yet gentle embrace… his warmth, his scent, his everything. Misao couldn't believe what was going on.

"Aoshi… I'm so sorry I made you worry…" Misao said, still in his arms. Aoshi slowly pulled back, his eyes full of concern, and a little bit of shock.

"Misao… when you dove for that ball… when you got hurt… I was so scared…and frustrated… I thought I could protect you… well, I was dead wrong. But after all that… you still smiled…"

Aoshi paused to consider Misao's expression. She was speechless and dumbfounded.

"And it was then that I realized… this is your passion, this is your joy… you enjoy playing basketball… and… I guess I've been insensitive in not wanting you to play… I am so sorry…"

Misao's eyes softened and she smiled warmly.

"Aoshi…"

"I'm sorry… for failing to protect you and for being insensitive…" Aoshi couldn't even look at her. He was too ashamed of himself.

Misao gently touched his hand, shocking Aoshi.

"…I am the one who should apologize… You were just concerned and… I'm the insensitive one who didn't consider your feelings, so I'm really sorry…"

"I guess… we've both learned something…" Aoshi said softly. Misao just smiled. They were still holding hands.

**Philippines…**

"Ne, Aika-chan… your birthday's coming up… what are you planning to do?" Mrs. Kensatsu asked.

"Actually Mom… I have a proposal…" Aika said, a familiar glint in her eyes.

**A Few Days Later…**

**Airport.**

"I can't believe she invited all of us… to the Philippines!" Tomoe said for the hundredth time.

"Well, she is related to the Shinomori's, _Ne-chan…_" Enishi stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well, what're we waiting for anyway?" Yahiko whined. And so, everyone proceeded to board the plane…

**NAIA Airport… several hours later…**

"FINALLY… we're here! I'm sick and tired of traveling…" Kaoru said in relief.

"My butt hurts from staying in my seat for the whole trip…" Tomoe said, tired.

"Well, our ride's already here, guys…" Aoshi said. With that, everyone hopped onto the van.

Aoshi's POV

Shoot… I'm nervous, but… I'm really going to tell her about my feelings later… I just have this bad feeling – some sort of urgency. What could that mean?

* * *

After a while, the gang arrived in a humongous estate; everyone gazed in awe as they saw a beach beside – inside – the estate! Everyone unloaded the car and entered the house… two individuals, however, were silently lagging behind them.

"Misao…"

She turned her head, her eyes staring straight at the speaker.

"_Hai?_"

Aoshi bent his head, trying to hide his blush and nervousness. He took a deep breath and then held his head high.

"Um… there's something… you need to know…"

Misao tilted her head, watching him curiously, her eyes telling him to go on.

"Uh… I've been thinking about it… and, well, I guess… It's time to tell you…"

The two stopped walking and faced each other, Misao searching his face for any clues.

"Uhm… Misao, I-"

"AOSHI!"

The two snapped their heads to the direction of the voice, annoyed at the sudden intrusion.

It was Aika, and she was running towards them.

Misao bent her head in disappointment, eyes scanning the floor sadly. Aoshi looked away, his fists clenched tightly as he tried to suppress his fury.

"I was wondering (pant) where (pant) you were! (pant, pant)"

Aoshi's eyes bore through her angrily. Aika felt the intensity of his glare, making her jump back a bit.

"_Kuso…_"

Aoshi stormed away, refusing to talk or even spare a glance at Aika. Aika's eyes followed him as he furiously entered the house.

"Hi Aika-san! Uhm… thanks again for inviting us here. It was real nice of you!" Misao said cheerfully, wearing a bright smile.

"O-Oh… It's no problem… you're welcome!" Aika said, her voice quivering slightly.

"Uh… come on in the house!" she continued, skipping back into her 'humble' abode as if nothing had happened. Misao stared at her retreating form, still gravely disappointed by the intrusion.

'_What did he want to tell me…?'_

Sighing heavily, she grabbed her things and slowly headed for the house.

Back inside the house, there was a strange commotion going on. Misao looked in wonder, trying to see what was going on.

Aoshi was talking to everyone, an arm slung over a beautiful girl with long brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. The girl seemed comfortable as she clung to Aoshi.

_'Maybe this was what he wanted to tell me?_' she thought to herself.

Misao eyed the girl carefully. Suddenly, she remembered something.

Her eyes widened.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah baby! Ain't that interesting… in case you're wondering, the rich Aika payed for all their tickets… hehe… what's up with Aika! Sad, truly sad… haha… well, more to come… stay tuned! 


	15. EyeOpener, Disillusion, Disappointment

Author's Note: Hello there people… Apologize for not updating for a really long time now. Arg. The spacing is frustrating. So sorry for the crampness! I am clueless as to how to do these stuff…

Disclaimer: We do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

. 

Chapter 15: Eye-Opener, Disillusion, Disappointment

"And… eh? Where's Misao?" Aoshi said, scanning the room for the petite girl.

"Oh, there… that's Makimachi Misao…" Aoshi said, his tone delicate as he pointed at Misao. He noticed her expression, slightly alarming him.

'_What's with that expression? Could it be that… she thinks… oh NO!'_

And before Aoshi could mutter anything, Misao cut in.

"I-It's YOU!" Misao exclaimed, her eyes fixed on the brunette beside Aoshi. He looked down at the woman.

'_What?'_

"_Araaa!_" The brunette said, realization hitting her.

"_O-Omae wa…!_"Misao stuttered, frozen at her place, shocked.

The girl hastened towards Misao, a wide smile plastered on her pretty face.

"But… how… what… why are you here…?" Misao said, bewildered.

"I know! Small world, huh? Anyways, I am so glad to meet you! And here, of all places! I never even got to thank you!" the girl said, her chocolate eyes sparkling. Misao simply stared at her.

"Ah, I'm Kairi, by the way. Aoshi's cousin!"

Misao's jaw dropped.

"_WHAT!_ I… this is just… too much for me!" Misao said, making Kairi giggle.

"I… think I'm missing something here…" Aoshi said, cutting into the girls' conversation.

"Oh… sorry!" Kairi said.

"So… how is it that you know Misao? And that Misao knows you?"

"Oh, right… You see, Misao-san right here saved my life!" (1)

Kairi said, looking fondly at Misao.

Aoshi's eyes widened.

"You… saved her life?" he asked softly, still in shock.

"What! N-No I didn't! I just… helped her!" Misao said frantically.

"No! Don't believe her, Aoshi. She saved me! If it wasn't for her quick-thinking and bravery, I would most probably not be here right now…" Kairi said dramatically. As Misao continued to protest, Kairi continued to insist.

While they continued to argue, Kaoru and the others led them upstairs so they can start unpacking.

Aoshi just stood there, still in shock.

'_She saved Kairi… Misao saved her life… My… favorite cousin's life… Misao…'_

He was overwhelmed with mixed emotions.

---

Once they all finished unpacking, Misao exited the room to escape the loud chatter of the girls. She sighed deeply and sat down, tired from the day's traveling.

"Misao…"

Misao's head snapped up, her weary ocean orbs meeting with cool blue ones.

"Oh… hey…!" Misao greeted, trying to hide the weariness in her voice.

"What are you doing out here?" Aoshi asked, drawing closer to her.

"Ah… no reason. The room's just too noisy." Misao replied, grinning.

"Oh? And since when do you get bothered by noise?" Aoshi said in light humor, making Misao raise an eyebrow at him. Aoshi then sat down and faced her.

"No, seriously… you all right?" Aoshi asked softly, worry evident in his deep voice. Misao smiled at his unusual thoughtfulness.

"Yeah, I am… Just a little tired, I guess…" she said. However, Aoshi's worry did not go away. It was not like Misao to get tired this easily. Disliking the rather awkward atmosphere, Misao tried to change the topic. Before she could utter anything, Aoshi spoke.

"Misao… about what Kairi said… I… I don't know what to say… a 'thank you' is definitely not enough. I mean, you saved her life! Thank you, it really means a lot… if there's anything I-"

"No… I just did… what had to be done." Misao interrupted.

"It's not everyday that someone saves another's life, you know. I really don't know what to say… what to do… I just can't thank you enough." Aoshi said, gazing at her. Misao looked away shyly.

"I-It's alright. There's no need to thank me…" Misao said, embarrassed. Aoshi simply stared at her, unsatisfied. Taking her hand in his, he planted a light, gentle kiss on it, shocking Misao greatly.

"I'm eternally grateful for what you did, Misao. Take it as a simple 'thank you' for now…" Aoshi said, his gaze still fixed on hers. Misao smiled nervously and nodded slowly, unable to hold back the blush.

"You're… most welcome…"

The two then sat in comfortable silence, when…

"Hey, Aoshi… what was that thing you wanted to tell me earlier?" Misao asked, breaking the reigning silence. Aoshi stiffened. He didn't plan for this. Looking around to check for any potential intruders, Aoshi inhaled deeply.

'_Now's not bad… ah, well, here goes…'_

"Ah, yes… there was… something I… wanted to tell you…" Aoshi said, softly clearing his throat. Misao's eyes glistened happily and she focused her attention on him, only making Aoshi more nervous.

"Misao, it's… I… I wanted to tell you for so long now… I just want you to know that I-"

* * *

. 

Author's Note: Man! What a short chapter! And what's the big deal of cutting it like that! Haha! I love suspense… go on, move to the next chapter people! And what's that about! Aoshi's so unromantic! Shouldn't he say more and be more dramatic and stuff? Well, too bad I don't like cheesy stuff…!;p Trying to keep it to a minimum…

(1) In case you guys forgot, you might wanna re-read chapter 3.


	16. Crushed Spirits

Author's Note: What else can I say other than that Aoshi is so unromantic! And he keeps on messing up! Why can't he do things right? Will he finally succeed? HAH! Let's find out…

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not ours to own…

* * *

... 

Chapter 16: Crushed Spirits

"I-"

'…_am finally going to say it…'_

Misao's eyes were gleaming with anticipation as she listened intently.

Suddenly, a door burst open, and Enishi's head poked out.

"AOSHI! HEY AOSHI!" Enishi shouted, looking around. His eyes lit up at the sight of Aoshi.

"Thank goodness I finally found you! There's something I've been meaning to ask you, c'mon!" Enishi said, dragging a mortified Aoshi away. Stopping midway, he sweatdropped as realization dawned upon him. He slowly turned around and gave Misao a sheepish grin.

"Uhm… do you mind… if I… borrow him for a minute?" Enishi asked, his eyes pleading.

"Uh… no, not at all…" Misao replied.

"Okay… thanks!" Enishi beamed, closing the door behind him. The halls were empty, the silence deafening.

With a heavy heart, Misao stood up and sighed deeply. She entered the room, greeted by the same loud chatter.

* * *

"I said I'm sorry!" Enishi wailed, the gloomy Aoshi's back facing him. Enishi sighed. 

"I'm really sorry… I didn't know that you were going to… confess to her…" Enishi said, his tone serious. Aoshi finally faced him, glaring at him.

"First Aika, then you…" He exasperated, closing his eyes in annoyance, his arms crossed. After a while…

"Fine. I forgive you." Aoshi hesitantly said, his eyebrow twitching. Enishi grinned widely and slung an arm over Aoshi's broad shoulders.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long!" Enishi said, ruffling Aoshi's dark blue hair.

"Don't push it." Aoshi said in a low voice. But Enishi could see through his disgruntled façade.

He forgave him.

* * *

"Hey guys! They're going to prepare our dinner now…" Aika announced to the girls. 

"I wonder if the guys are hungry?" Megumi thought out loud. Suddenly, an idea struck her.

"Hey, I know! What if we help make dinner for the guys?" she proposed. Everyone loved the idea, well, except for Kaoru.

"Uhm… my cooking skills aren't so sharp…" Kaoru said uneasily.

"It won't be a problem! We'll be helping each other, after all!" Kairi said, pushing Kaoru out of the room.

* * *

"So, when do you plan on telling her again?" Enishi asked. 

"I don't know… I don't want to think about it anymore. Every attempt fails…" Aoshi said grimly. Enishi smiled sheepishly, guilt crashing down on him.

"I heard that the ladies are cooking dinner tonight…"

Aoshi looked at him skeptically.

"This could be a good opportunity to… ehem… proclaim your undying love and devotion…" Enishi suggested, grinning evilly. Aoshi simply narrowed his eyes at him, but Enishi has great persuasion skills…

* * *

'_Why is it that I always end up listening that guy!'_

Aoshi grumbled inwardly. His eyes scanned the kitchen. Kairi, Tomoe, and Kaoru were on one corner, dealing with chicken and some white concoction he couldn't make out. Aika and Megumi were on the opposite side, cutting vegetables up. And Misao was…

…nowhere in sight.

Continuing his search, his nose picked up a delightful aroma coming from the other room. Lo and behold, there was Misao, her usually braided hair now put up in a high ponytail. She was concentrating on the dish she was cooking, therefore failing to notice the intruder.

"That smells wonderful."

Misao jerked her head to the side, startled.

"Oh, it's you, Aoshi!" she beamed.

"I didn't know you cook…" Aoshi said, looking over her head (as she is short) to examine the dish she was preparing.

"And I didn't know the rich and powerful Aoshi even dared to enter the sweltering kitchen!" Misao joked, earning a pat on the head from Aoshi.

"I'm not that _high-maintenance…_" He retorted, sitting down on a chair.

"Well, it's nice to know that… and what brings you here?" Misao asked, averting her attention to the dish.

"Well… I uh…" Aoshi started.

'_Don't understand WHY I am confessing my feelings to the most important woman in my life in a kitchen, of all places! In a busy, smoldering, stuffy kitchen, for that matter! Her attention is divided between me and the dish! The ambience is really bad, darn it! This will not do… ah, but I don't want her answer to be affected by the mood of the place… her answer will be genuine if the place isn't romantic and all… but still, I can do better! Enishi… I want to strangle you…!'_

"Uhm… Aoshi? You okay? Is the heat of the kitchen getting to you?" Misao asked, looking him over. Aoshi blinked. So she was finished with her dish as she bought a steaming ceramic pot over to the table where Aoshi resided in.

"Ah, yes, fine and dandy…" Aoshi replied, still disliking the ambience.

"You still haven't told me why you're here…" Misao said, sitting in front of him. Aoshi gazed at her fondly, making Misao blush lightly.

"Ah, right… well, since we were rudely interrupted earlier, I just… wanted to… tell you now… the thing I've been meaning to tell you."

Aoshi said rather nervously.

"Okay… well, shoot." Misao said. Aoshi looked at her warmly and smiled softly.

"Misao… I… uh… just… want to tell you that…"

Before he could say anything else, an ear-piercing scream shattered the silence.

"AHHHH! SOMEBODY! HELP!"

Black smoke soon entered the room where Misao and Aoshi was staying at.

"That must be Kaoru!" Misao said, standing up.

"I'm sorry, Aoshi, but… I'll go over and check on her first, okay?"

Aoshi nodded sadly and Misao dashed out of the room. He buried his face in his hand and let out a very frustrated sigh.

* * *

After all the excitement in the kitchen, everyone enjoyed their dinner (which consisted of pasta, vegetables, and no more chicken) and proceeded to their respective rooms. 

'_What is it that Aoshi wanted to tell me? And just why is it that we get interrupted every time? Honto… Aoshi… '_

Cutting her thoughts short was Aika's excited voice.

"Misao, did you hear what I just said?"

"Uh… what? S-Sorry, come again?" Misao said. Aika sighed, exasperated.

"Alright… I didn't invite you guys here for nothing, you know… well, I'm going to have a party tomorrow evening – a formal party." Aika announced proudly.

"Aika… but… what about our-" Misao said.

"Not to worry, I have everything under control. I'll be taking you guys to one of my Mother's shops tomorrow and from there, you can choose your gowns. Oh, I'll buy the accessories you'll be needing, too. As well as getting your hair done – I've got everything covered." Aika said, winking at her.

"O-Okay… thanks…" Misao drawled. Aika happily skipped away, proceeding to announce it to the others.

* * *

"Then that can only mean that-" 

"The girls will be wearing gowns!"

The men cheered excitedly. Aoshi kept his calm, uninterested façade on, but he was excited as well, as he was thinking of Misao.

"Sorry to burst your bubbles, guys, but… what and where are we going to get things to wear?" Enishi said.

And silence reigned.

* * *

Knock, knock. 

"I'll get it!" Kairi volunteered, dashing to the door. Opening the smooth, mahogany door, she was delighted to see Aoshi.

"Aoshi!" she exclaimed, earning her a warm gaze and a pat on the head.

"Hello, Kairi. Is Aika around?" Kairi nodded and turned to call Aika.

Upon the mention of Aoshi's name, Aika jumped and immediately reported to the door.

"Yes? You called?" Aika asked, her eyes glistening happily.

"Yeah, uhm… do you have a moment?" Aoshi asked. Aika willingly exited the room, securely shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Author's Note: Ahhh… Aika's such a fangirl, you know! Pisses me off… haha! Not really. 

Well… I'm sure you want as much action as I do, sooo… let's quicken up the pace, men! Haha!

Will Aoshi give up or persist? Will he finally tell Misao! Man, Aoshi, your style sucks! Haha! I'm just _joshing_ with ya. Alright, let's move on.

Next chappie, next chappie!


	17. Raging Emotions

Author's Note: Alright… let's get this thing started! If you have any questions, do feel free to inquire bout them. ;p

Thanks so much for all your reviews; they make us so happy!

Disclaimer: We do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter 17: Raging Emotions

"Okay… what's up?" Aika asked, cheerful to have this time with Aoshi – alone.

"I was just wondering… where are we going to get clothes to wear tomorrow? You should've informed us in advance if-"

"Ah… no problem, I've got it all covered! I'm taking everyone to Mother's shop tomorrow, and as you know, Mom's got the best clothes so you don't need to worry about a thing!" Aika said proudly, smiling happily.

'_I'll get to see her in a gown tomorrow…'_

Aoshi smiled warmly, he was excited beyond words.

"Thanks…" He said a little too loudly, his excitement and joy evident in his voice. Understanding that to be for her, Aika's eyes glistened happily. Aoshi then left, leaving Aika dreamily entering the room, as if she just encountered something extraordinary and special. Just as the two left the hallway, a figure emerged from the stairs, overcome with sorrow.

'_I saw everything…'_ Misao thought grimly. The warm look of Aoshi, the excitement in his voice, the dreamy look of Aika… there's no mistake about it, right?

Aoshi and Aika…

…they like each other…

* * *

"Kao-chan…" Misao wearily said. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Misao… stop being so pathetic! There is absolutely _no way_ Aoshi likes that… that… woman!" Kaoru exclaimed, eyeing Misao.

"B-But… his actions say otherwise…" Misao insisted.

"Misao…" Kaou said, glaring at her. Misao sighed heavily in defeat.

"Fine, fine… whatever you say…" Misao said, making Kaoru beam at her.

'_GAH! This pisses me off… I'm so confused…!' _

Soon, they were about to leave to go to the 'boutique'; everyone was gathering outside the house.

"_Oi._" Misao looked up to see a pair of ice blue eyes staring back at her.

"Uh… hey…" Misao said, still a bit frustrated.

"What's wrong? You sound upset…"

Misao's eyebrow twitched.

"Ah, no… I'm fine, perfectly fine…" Misao said, trying to calm her nerves. Aoshi raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior.

'_Aoshi… darn it! I don't understand you! First you go to Aika and flirt around with her… then you're coming to me! What are you doing! I bet you want to confuse me more, eh? Well, I-'_

"Well, okay… if you say so… catch you later then." Aoshi said, patting her shoulder. The touch was like electricity, surging throughout her whole body. As she watched his back walk away, she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. She calmed down.

'_Oh, Misao, you idiot… he's not at fault… he didn't do anything wrong… heck, he was even worried about you…! Gosh, and I acted so mean…' _Misao could feel the moisture gathering at the edges of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. Without warning, she was suddenly pulled to the side – roughly.

"Misao, may I… ask you a question…?" Aika said rather angrily.

"Uhm… sure…" Misao said.

"What's your relationship with Aoshi?" Aika asked, smiling sweetly – too sweetly.

"Uh… well, we're-"

"Ah, yes, I know – friends, right? Well, I suggest you start acting like friends and not lovers. Thanks!" Aika said snobbishly, walking away. Misao could feel her eyebrow twitching again.

'_Patience… patience… that pathetic… grr! AHH! What the heck am I thinking? That was our… host, sponsor, birthday girl… patience, patience…'_ Misao took a deep breath.

"…Patience complete…" she said, letting out a breath.

'_Well, one thing's for sure… Aika likes Aoshi. And I have a pretty bad feeling about that fact…'_

**At the humongous boutique…**

'_Haay… why am I so jealous? I don't have any right to be… I mean, it's not as if I own Aoshi! But, duuudee… I knew this was bad…'_

_Flashback…_

"Aoshi! You need help in choosing a suit?" Aika said, clinging to Aoshi.

"Uhm… no thank you, I-"

"OF COURSE! A new suit just came in and the color suits you perfectly! Come on, let's try it on you!" Aika squealed enthusiastically, dragging poor Aoshi away.

_End of flashback…_

'_Aika is going too far… I think she's doing it on purpose just to make me suffer…!'_ Misao gripped a metal hanger tightly, almost breaking it but Kaoru intervened before she could do any damage.

"Uh… Misao, you okay?" Kaoru called. Misao snapped out of her rage, looking at Kaoru.

"S-Sorry… but it's just that… haay… I think Aoshi and Aika-"

"Don't even go there, Misao-chan… I thought we've talked about this… that isn't true, okay? Aoshi does not like Aika… Aika, I can understand, but Aoshi definitely doesn't. Got that?" Kaoru said firmly.

"Well… I… guess you're right… I _hope_ you're right…" Misao said, her tone filled with sorrow. Kaoru pulled her up, forcing Misao to look at her.

"Misao-chan, we can worry about that some other time, 'kay? Right now, let's choose our gowns first. _Ne?_" Kaoru said, trying to cheer her cousin up. Misao smiled and nodded. The cousins then went away, forgetting about their problems as they chose gowns.

* * *

Midnight struck and the Kensatsu Mansion hushed into slumber. Its inhabitants were tired out from the activities of the day, each of them drifting to deep sleep. Well, except for a certain Makimachi Misao, whose mind was active and awake from thinking. Fears, possibilities, worries plagued her, disabling her from sleeping soundly. Shaking her head, she stood up from her bed, exiting the room. She decided to take a walk to think more properly.

'_Aoshi… why on earth do I have to fall for you? Why you? Why can't it be other attainable guys like… like… Enishi? He's handsome, too… talented, funny, outgoing… but… he's just… not… Aoshi. I don't know why is it that I'm so affected… it's annoying, it hurts… I guess all I can do is hope… and wait.'_

The mansion was gorgeous during nighttime, soft beams of moonlight pouring into the rooms through the various windows of stained glass, making it look heavenly, like a soft myriad of colors. Entering an open room, Misao's eyes warmed as she spotted something familiar –

A black grand piano.

She ran her hands against the smooth, unused, cold ivory keys. All this thinking was definitely not helping her. She needed to divert her energy and attention.

"You're so beautiful… how do you sound, I wonder?" Misao said softly, pulling out the seat. Slowly and gracefully, her hands wandered across the piano, her fingers playing a familiar tune. Yes, she would always play the piano whenever her emotions were in turmoil. This was her little sanctuary. The grand piano sweetly sung the various notes she played, the different tones melted together to form a perfect harmony, the sound ever so exquisite.

'_Whoa… impressive… '_

Smiling softly, she continued to pour out her feelings onto the piano…She was so graceful and beautiful this evening, anyone who'd pass by would be entranced and shocked. Her feelings flowed into the wistful piece she was playing, the soft melody resounding throughout the mansion…

* * *

**The next day…**

"Oi, Aoshi! What's up with you? You look nasty…" Enishi commented.

"…didn't get much sleep…" Aoshi muttered softly. Enishi waited for his explanation, but it seemed like Aoshi wasn't going to give any, so Enishi finally asked,

"Why?"

"Because…" Aoshi paused to recall the beautiful piece he heard the night before, imagining gentle, graceful, skillful fingers playing each note carefully, with so much feeling…

"Uh… Aoshi? Aoshi!" Aoshi was startled by Enishi's fingers snapping in front of his face.

"Wha-?" Aoshi stammered. Enishi was getting impatient.

"You were telling me why you didn't get much sleep?" Enishi said sarcastically, raising his eyebrow.

"O-Oh yeah… heard someone playing the piano… the piece sounds familiar, but… I can't quite pinpoint it… it was a really… beautiful… piece…" Aoshi said, going to a 'trance-like' state when…

"AOSHI! So you heard me playing! Wasn't it great? I mean, honestly! You loved it, right?"

"Y-Yeah… I… I… didn't know you played the piano…?"

"O-Of course I do! I'm so hurt that you didn't know!"

"Uh… well…"

"I mean, c'mon! We've known each other since, like, what, since we were kids!"

Aoshi's POV

I didn't know Aika could play… that's a shock… I though she told me once it 'wasn't her type'? Hn… maybe she changed her mind? But I feel that it's not her who played that song… hmn… odd… but why would she lie about that, then…? Guess it really is her…

Aika's POV

YEAH! Aoshi liked that song that whoever played! Now I will gain his favor! But I feel kinda bad… ah, at least Aoshi will like me!

Whoosh! A door swung open, soundless. Misao walked out of the living room in time to hear Aoshi say; "Aika, you're really great." When Misao heard this, she was devastated. Something was tugging at her heart painfully. Fatigued physically and emotionally, Misao's mood fell. She quietly left and went towards her room. She went in and saw Kaoru frantically looking at gowns. Kaoru, hearing the door open, said,

"Hey, Misao, help me pi-" she abruptly stopped when she saw tears in Misao's eyes.

"Aah! Misao, what happened!"

"Huh? Oh, uhm… nothing, why do you ask?" Misao asked softly, a tear running down her cheek.

"You're… crying." Kaoru remarked bluntly.

"I am? Oh… I didn't know…"

"Misao… tell me what happened…"

Hearing Kaoru's soft words, Misao couldn't hold it in anymore, her tears broke out freely. Kaoru rushed to hold her, listening to Misao tell about what she saw and heard.

After a while, Misao calmed down, feeling better after pouring it all out.

"I'm confused, Kao-chan…" Misao said softly, looking at her hands.

"Misao-chan… I am, too…" Kaoru said. Before they knew it, the two friends burst out in laughter, chasing the gloomy mood away.

"Ah, well… that's life; we just have to persist… it'll all be clear to us one day, so let's stop wasting our time worrying. This, too, shall pass, right?" Kaoru said, smiling at Misao.

"That's right… _Saa,_ let's go pick that gown of yours!" Misao said, her mood brightening. Kaoru and Misao soon forgot about their anxieties, completely immersed in choosing gowns once more.

* * *

"Hey guys, we have to leave real soon, c'mon!" Aika called, exiting the house. The others soon followed, a tired Misao lagging behind.

'_Augh… I can't stay like this… but my energy's sapping away… I have to perk up!'_ Misao urged herself. Unbeknownst to her, she wasn't the only one lagging behind…

'_GACK!'_

"E-Er… Hey, Aoshi…" Misao greeted upon noticing him.

"Hello, Misao. Have they left yet?" Aoshi asked, walking beside her.

"No, we're just about to leave…" Misao said. Aoshi noted Misao's rather… quiet and demure nature. She also seemed weary. Did she stay up late? Aoshi's eyebrows creased with worry.

"What's wrong? Did you get enough sleep?" Aoshi asked, worry evident in his voice. Misao smiled softly.

"Ah… not so well… I couldn't sleep…" Misao said.

'_Couldn't sleep…? Then… maybe… no, wait… Aika said it was her… Hmn…_'

Glancing at Misao, he noticed that her eyes were… a bit puffy and very slightly pink. Had she been crying…?

"Are you really okay, Misao?" Aoshi asked softly.

"Uh… yeah…" Misao said. Aoshi looked at her, still unconvinced.

"Hey! Aoshi! There you are! _IKOU!_" Aika shouted from a distance.

"Well, let's hurry it up…" Misao said, jogging ahead of Aoshi.

'_Misao…'_

Slowly, Aoshi made his way to the minivan, everyone heading off to fix themselves up.

* * *

Author's Note: Hmn… I don't know if it's long or short… bah, this chapter's so angsty. And annoying. Wehehe. Do not fret; there's still more to come, but we're ending it soon… (2-3 chapters left) it's getting really dragging… gahaha. Sorry 'bout that. 


	18. Transient Heaven

Author's Note: The moment you've all been waiting for… I present this chapter! Enjoy! About the title… hehe… it's a poem, actually. (yes, I've been inspired by various poems lately.) Hey, it fits. Read on and you'll know what I mean… I hope.

Disclaimer: We do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

... 

Chapter 18: Transient Heaven

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for maximum enjoyment on this special night, we have organized certain programs…" the emcee ranted on and on, using his verbal skills to keep the guests entertained. Misao, however, was not paying any attention to the emcee's words. She was too busy thinking about certain things.

'_Does this dress look okay?'_

'_Aoshi likes Aika… or doesn't he? Kaoru said…'_

'_I wonder if Aika will like the gift I got for her…?'_

"Misao!" came Kaoru's harsh whisper. Misao snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at Kaoru.

"Hai?" Misao replied. Kaoru eyed her suspiciously.

"You're not listening, are you?" Kaoru accused. Misao smiled sheepishly and apologized.

"Listen to the emcee, Misao-chan…" Kaoru ordered in her motherly tone. Misao gave in and stared at Kaoru. She looked really elegant tonight. The sparkling azure gown complimented Kaoru's eyes and her hair was styled into curls. Misao smiled.

'_Wonder what Kenshin thought when he saw Kaoru all dressed up…?'_

Her inner voice scolding her for wandering off in her own thoughts once more, she stopped daydreaming and diverted her attention to the emcee.

And it was a good thing that she did.

"I am proud to present a special guest… Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome…"

'_Finally! The programs are starting… this ought to be good…'_

"…Shinomori Aoshi!"

Misao blinked.

'_Eh? N-Nani…?'_

Aoshi then entered the stage, his fine suit matching his build. His hair fell handsomely over his eyes, hiding his steely blue orbs under strands of loose hair, thus giving him an air of mystery. Girls everywhere swooned over him, giving Aoshi dreamy looks.

'_Aoshi! Wha- What is he doing there! He looks so good…'_

Misao was still in shock, her mouth gaped open and eyes plastered onto the man on the stage. Aoshi grabbed the microphone and briefly looked at Misao, who was, unfortunately, too shocked to notice the look her gave her.

"This song I'm about to sing… I want to dedicate it to a special someone who I'm sure is among the audience… Hope that you'll get my message." Aoshi's low voice resounded across the venue.

'_NANI! He… he's going to… he can SING! Douyu-koto! What is this world coming to! Gah! More importantly… who is he referring to? Who is his… special someone…?'_

Misao shifted from shocked to depressed, her glassy orbs plaintive. Snapping her out of her reverie was the piano, its beautiful melody resounding. Aoshi's voice then joined the piano…

_**No one ever saw me like you do**_

_**All the things that I could add up to**_

_**I never knew just what a smile was worth**_

_**But your eyes say everything without a single word**_

Aoshi shocked everyone by his impressive voice. Aoshi chose this song because this was how Misao made him feel. He hoped that she would get his message. Aoshi meant each and every word of the song. Misao watched in awe and she loved the lyrics.

'_**Coz there's something in the way you look at me**_

_**It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece**_

_**You make me believe that there's nothing **_

_**in this world I can't be**_

_**I never know what you see,**_

_**But there's something in the way you look at me…**_

This was the story of Misao and Aoshi (in Aoshi's perspective, at least). Each and every word reflected how Aoshi felt.

'_Yes, Misao… I don't know what it is that you see in me… what it is that makes you keep on believing in me… but in your eyes, there's something there…'_

_**If I could freeze a moment in my mind**_

_**Be the second that you touch your lips to mine**_

_**I'd like to stop the clock, make time stand still **_

'_**Coz baby this is just the way I always wanna feel**_

'_I'm still waiting… waiting… I'm not one to rush into things, yet I want to tell you… to let you know so badly. The opportunity has been taken away from me time and time again, but I promise you, I will make it known. If I cannot explicitly declare it and tell you, there is a way…'_

_**I don't know how I, **_

_**I feel different in your eyes**_

_**All I know is it happens every time**_

'_**Coz there's something in the way you look at me**_

_**It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece**_

_**You make me believe that there's nothing **_

_**in this world I can't be**_

_**I never know what you see,**_

_**But there's something in the way you look at me…**_

'_They say actions speak louder than words… if that's the case, then… I will just have to prove it… to prove my love for you, Misao…'_

…_**the way you look at me…**_

The crowd roared in applause, everyone impressed and touched by Aoshi's performance. Aoshi bowed humbly and exited the stage. After his exit, he headed towards Misao's direction, eyes glued on her. Misao's heart stopped. Her knuckles were white from tightly gripping her gown. She held her breath. What was coming?

'_Aoshi… What are you planning? Will all my questions…? Or…'_

Just as it seemed that Misao would finally get her answers, her hope was quickly snatched away. Aika quickly grabbed Aoshi by the arm and the two disappeared into the humongous garden. Misao's orbs that used to scintillate with life and excitement now held only emptiness.

'_Will I ever learn to accept my fate? It has been made clear; over and over… that Aoshi… is with Aika now… what was I thinking…? Baka…' _

Misao stared at her clenched fists sadly. A hand held those pale hands.

"Misao?"

Misao reluctantly responded, looking at the one who uttered her name.

"Hai…?"

Looking at her with concern, he drew closer.

"_Daijobu ka?"_

Misao smiled bitterly. _'Me? Okay? Does it look like I am?'_

"Y-Yeah… I believe so…"

"Misao." This time, more stern.

Misao looked up.

"That's not what I meant… Is it okay… to let him go? Just like that?"

What? What is he implying?

"It's been made clear… I-I never seem to learn…" Misao stated.

"Has it? Misao, wake up! Nothing has been declared, nothing has been certain! The truth has been clouded by a mist, formed from all those false notions and misunderstandings!"

Shocked, Misao stared at him.

"Aren't you going to confirm and make sure?"

He… he was right… he_ is_ right!

Misao, with a determined look, stood up to enter the garden. Before she entered, she glanced back.

"Arigato… Sou-kun…"

Soujiro smiled.

"_Ne,_ A-o-shi… that was… splendid… I really enjoyed it…" Aika cooed into Aoshi's ear, holding him close. Aoshi eyed her suspiciously, breaking free from her hold.

"_Aa._" Was all he said.

"Of course, that was for me, wasn't it?" Aika said in a seductive tone.

'_Nani…? Is she trying to seduce me? What's her problem! Is she drunk?'_

"Although it's your day, I-" he was cut off. Aika threw her arms around him and her face drew nearer and nearer.

* * *

... 

"Huh…?"

Misao stared at the steamy scene before her. Aika and Aoshi… about to kiss!

"!"

Misao turned away in disgust, grief, and sorrow. She ran.

* * *

... 

Aoshi quickly turned his head, causing Aika's lips to simply land on his cheek. Aika looked at him, annoyed.

"No need to be shy, Aoshi!" Aika said, trying once more to capture his lips.

"STOP IT!" Aoshi shouted, breaking free from her hold. He pushed her aside and left.

"I am sorry, Aika. I have tried to tell you before; I have implied it. I thought you understood that it is not you who I love!"

Aika felt her heart crack. So fragile…

"A-Aoshi…? You're joking, right?" Aika whispered, afraid of the truth. She was on the verge of tears.

Aoshi hated to do this on her birthday, but he had to make it clear!

"Clearly, I am not, Aika. I'm sorry, but you leave me no choice. I have to tell you clearly, I am not in love with you." Aoshi said firmly. Aika was left speechless, her heart shattered into a million pieces. Then Aoshi left, leaving Aika all alone.

* * *

... 

Going back to the tables, his eyes scanned the crowd but failed to locate Misao. He saw Kaoru and Soujiro on one table.

'_Guess I'll have to ask them…'_

Approaching the two, he inquired of Misao's whereabouts.

"A-re? Is she not with you? She went to look for you…" Soujiro said, wondering if Misao had confirmed it with Aoshi already.

"Iie… I haven't seen her…" Aoshi said, slightly panicking.

"Could she have gotten lost?" Kaoru said. After a moment of silence, Soujiro asked Aoshi to look for her. Aoshi accepted and entered the garden.

"Misao… what was she doing? She didn't tell Aoshi yet, huh…" Soujiro said.

"Let's just hope that Aoshi'll find her and then the two will finally tell each other…" Kaoru said, sipping on her drink. Soujiro nodded in agreement and shifted his attention to the other programs.

* * *

... 

Misao recalled the scene earlier.

_They were going to kiss…_

'_What would've happened to me if I saw them do it…?'_

Misao's heart was slowly withering. The pain was slowly reigning.

'_I guess all I could do was hope, after all… Sou-kun… I guess it's been confirmed…'_

All hope remaining in Misao's heart was engulfed by the pain and darkness.

'_Aho… why did I have to fall for him! Why couldn't it be someone else? Someone like… like… Enishi! Why Aoshi…? Why does he have to be so kind? Why does he have to be so caring? Why does he have to be… Aoshi?'_

Misao cried bitterly, hot tears cascading down her cheek. She leaned against a tree; she was lost… so lost. Lost in this garden, lost in her own tears, lost in her own raging feelings and emotions.

'_What now…?'_

* * *

Aoshi sped through the garden. Why did it have to be so annoyingly enormous?

'_Misao… where are you? Where could you be? Why were you looking for me…? Why wasn't I there?'_

Aoshi kept running until he saw a wandering figure.

_Misao…?_

His heart skipped a beat. Hope flared in his dark eyes.

"Aoshi…?"

_That… that voice is…_

"Aika?"

_Not Misao. Not Misao! Where is she? _

"Aoshi!" Aika screamed, throwing herself at him.

"Aika… Let go."

"NO! Please… please understand my feelings! Understand and accept them!" She cried hysterically. Aoshi's patience was running short. This woman is so… _clingy!_ And he didn't even find Misao yet!

"Aika! I already told you! How many times do I have to repeat myself!" Aoshi growled. Aika was unfazed, as she continued to try convincing him.

* * *

... 

A few minutes later, Misao calmed down a bit.. However, she still felt terrible.

'_I'm such an idiot… It's… over now…'_

She smiled bitterly, trying to convince herself that it'd be okay.

'_I think I'm going to go crazy…'_

A dark figure suddenly emerged from behind a tree.

'…_W-What the hell is that?'_

Misao quickly hid behind a nearby bush and tried to get a better view of the figure. From what she could make out, it was a person holding something. Once the brilliance of the moon illuminated the scene in front of her, she realized… it was indeed a man… holding a gun!

'_N-NANI? Wha-What is he doing? Is he aiming at something… someone!'_

Misao's eyes traveled to where the gun was aiming at. To her surprise, there were two figures… a man and a woman…

Aoshi and Aika.

'_HE… is he going to kill them! But… why!'_

Misao was petrified, cold sweat tricking down her face. The cocking of the gun brought her back to her senses.

'_He's going to kill them!'_

_But… what if he only wishes to eliminate Aika? Then that'd be good for Misao! Wait! How could I think of such horrible thoughts! Aoshi will not… no, he won't… even if he lost her, his feelings, his love won't die… _

Although deathly afraid, a very pale Misao argued with herself on what she would… should do.

'_What? WHAT! I HAVE TO HURRY! DO SOMETHING! I'm so… s-scared…! But I have to do something…!'_

_Aoshi loves Aika! Aika dead would make Aoshi sad! Sad Aoshi equals Sad Misao! An alive Aika would make a happy Aoshi! A happy Aoshi… would make Misao happy as well…_

"Even if it's not with me… I want him to be happy…"

Misao shut her eyes tight. Tears trickled down her porcelain face. She clenched her fists.

* * *

... 

"Listen to me very carefully. I DO NOT LOVE YOU. Which means I CANNOT RETURN YOUR FEELINGS. Which can mean that I DO NOT FEEL THE SAME WAY YOU DO FOR ME. Which also means that I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE." Aoshi said, anger starting to emanate from him.

Aika's eyes flowed with tears.

"Demo, Aoshi! We were together since we were little…!"

"I regard that as friendship, Aika." Aoshi said, patience wearing very thin.

"AOSHI!" Aika screamed, hugging him tighter.

That was the last straw. He snapped.

"I already told you! I-"

BAM!

He didn't finish.

* * *

Author's Note: "_WHAT THE-!_" – yes, yes, I know. Well then, shall we read on? By the way – random thought – I recommend reading the poem _I Shall Not Love Again_ by Alfredo Elfren Litiatco. Truly sorry, but you have to stay tuned for the next chapter... _ahahaha!_ It won't take long --**_ I promise!_  
**


	19. Words Seem Quite Impotent

Author's Note: I bet you must be thinking – _what kind of 'very soon' is this?! _– I sincerely apologize!! We were so caught up in our tight schedule that we… forgot all about this… honestly, sincerely, really, we are soooo sorry. Forgive us!!

Btw, the song used in the previous chapter is entitled _'The Way You Look at Me' _sung by Christian Bautista.

Disclaimer: We do not own Rurouni Kenshin

-

* * *

----

**Chapter 19: Words Seem Quite Impotent to Bear My Heart**

**----**

Misao made up her mind. With newfound determination shining in her eyes and courage coursing through her veins, she lunged for the gun, standing in front of it.

Wonderful timing.

_**BAM!!!!!**_

The bullet pierced into her torso, but Misao successfully grabbed the gun with ease from the very stunned man. Hitting a tree due to the impact of the shot, Misao coughed out crimson blood and used her remaining strength to throw the gun away. She then collapsed to the floor.

"Next time you want to… kill someone… make sure… there isn't… anyone… around…" Misao muttered weakly, blood gushing out of her torso, her tear-stained face ghostly white.

'_I did it… I'm finally able to… be of some use to you, Aoshi…'_

"_K-KISAMA!! KUSO GAKI!!!_" The assassin screamed, pointing an accusing finger at her. He kicked her where the bullet went in, causing Misao extreme pain.

"UGH! Thanks to you, my boss will have my head knowing I failed to assassinate that… that… Kensatsu heiress!" The assassin mumbled after beating up a now unconscious Misao.

'_But… this girl… what is she? Why did she jump in front when she knew I was about to fire? Wasn't she crippled by fear? What drove her to… She doesn't know anything… Or does she…?'_

Aoshi spun around, shocked by the loud sound.

---

* * *

---

'_Was that a gunshot?!'_

As if answering his question, he saw two figures illuminated by the moonlight.

A man in black… a woman in a gown…

…a navy blue gown?

A NAVY BLUE GOWN?!

'_Misao's gown?! What the hell!!!'_

Aoshi's mind began to race. He immediately sprinted to the site, fear and panic overcoming him.

'_NO!!!!'_

'_Don't tell me that was Misao…'_

'_She was shot?! Oh please, no!!'_

'_Who the heck was that guy?'_

Upon reaching the place, all his fears were confirmed. He felt an unbearable pain squeezing his chest. His face went pale. There was Misao sprawled on the floor, a pool of blood underneath her. The man in black was just standing there, hovering over Misao. Aoshi could not contain his rage and sorrow anymore.

'_HE SHOT MISAO!! H-HOW… WHY?!'_

He grabbed him by the shirt, shouting and demanding for answers. The man simply looked at him, shocked. Getting no information whatsoever, Aoshi punched his jaw again and again, eventually dislocating it. The man dropped to the floor, now rendered unconscious thanks to Aoshi's assaults. Aoshi then rushed to Misao's side, tears freely falling as he squeezed his eyes shut, hugging her.

'_Misao… what… what happened…? MISAO!!!'_

There was Misao, blood gushing out of her torso, bruises and cuts everywhere. Aoshi held onto her tightly, afraid of losing her, afraid to… let go. With trembling hands, he checked for a pulse and, much to his relief, there was a faint beating. Gathering Misao's bloody form into his arms, he sprinted to the mansion.

'_Misao… what the hell happened?!'_

'_Please… please be alright!! You… You're going to make it!!!'_

'_Just… hang in there!!!'_

Upon arriving in the mansion, Aoshi shouted, requesting… **demanding **immediate treatment.

"ANYONE!! GET ME A DOCTOR!! QUICK!! NOW!!"

Aoshi shouted, his voice trembling with emotion. Not long after, Misao was rushed to a nearby hospital. Aoshi was a wreck – his emotions were all over the place. He kept a firm grip on Misao's frail hand. His gaze locked on Misao's bruised face. It took all his will to prevent himself from completely breaking down.

'_How could I have failed to protect you?! If only… I was there…!!'_

Aoshi's head whipped up upon hearing the doctor's footsteps. He greeted Aoshi with a smile.

"She's going to make it." He said. Aoshi couldn't contain his joy upon hearing the news. He buried his tear-stained face in his hand, letting out a trembling breath which he didn't know he was holding.

"But, she lost a lot of blood. She'll need a blood transfer as soon as possible…" The doctor drawled. Aoshi was alarmed.

"Use mine." He firmly said. The doctor looked at him, shocked.

"Are you serious? We're not even sure if-"

"Just use mine! Get all my blood if necessary!! Just… Just… Just as long as it will save her!!" Aoshi insisted, his voice cracking with emotion. Sighing, the doctor accepted. Much to his relief, Aoshi's blood type would be compatible with Misao's. They entered the room and the doctor prepared the tools required for the transfer. Aoshi's troubled gaze fell on Misao. She was lying on the hospital bed, tubes attached to her. Her pale face was at peace, shocking Aoshi.

'_Why is she so… peaceful? What does that mean? She… She's supposed to be…'_

"Are you ready?" the doctor inquired.

"Anytime." Aoshi replied firmly.

"We still aren't sure if it'd be safe to get this much blood from you-"

"It's fine. Like I said, I'd give all my blood just as long as she'll live!! Just as long as… I'll be able to see Misao smile again… Get all my blood and just… give it to her!! Just for her to… live again…" Aoshi interrupted. The doctor knew he was dead serious and so proceeded. Aoshi kept his gaze on Misao.

'_Just wait for a little longer, Misao… Hang in there!'_

_----_

* * *

_----  
_

Misao's POV

Gosh… I feel terrible… it hurts so much… what… where am I? I feel so light-headed. What happened…? I can't move… I guess I was able to… save them… I hope… I think I'm dying… Am I dead…? I'm supposed to be… but, I feel so… weak. I can't think…

Stuck in between reality and bliss, Misao could hear faint voices.

_Dare?_

"Anytime."

_That voice… Could it be…?_

Mumbled voices again, then

"It's fine. Like I said, I'd give all my blood just as long as she'll live!"

…_Aoshi…? What blood? Who?_

"Just as long as… I'll be able to see Misao smile again…"

_Did he just… But he… Am I dreaming?! What's happening?! Aoshi??_

"Get all my blood and just… give it to her!"

_Why…? Why'd Aoshi sacrifice… just for… me…? I must be dreaming…!_

"Just for her to… live again…"

_Aoshi… is… is this true…? I'm so lost right now… I'm so confused…!_

After catching all that, Misao plunged into unconsciousness once more.

----

* * *

----

'_Misao…'_

After the blood transfer, color filled Misao's face once more, and she was warmer. Yet still cold… still… unconscious…

Aoshi was sitting on a chair beside her still form, the faint beating of the Electrocardiograph softly reverberating across the room. Aoshi couldn't help but recall everything he had seen so far. He still lacked the answers he so wanted.

'_Too close… too close, Misao…!'_

He held her hand, wanting to see those beautiful orbs of hers, that sincere smile and the warm look she always held.

'_Misao… wake… wake up! Tell me… you're fine… you're fine now! Right…? You… have to be! Smile… open your eyes… MISAO…!'_

Hot tears flowed down Aoshi's cheeks, his eyes closed tightly and teeth clenched. His body racked with sobs. Fresh teardrops fell onto Misao's hands. He wanted to know… he wanted to hear her laugh… to hear her talk once more… to say his name. His weeping only worsened and he knelt beside her, his hands still holding hers.

"You're alright… you're alright…! Don't… please don't… I love you… I love you… I… love you too much…!"

--

----

* * *

----

--

Everyone rushed to the hospital once they heard the news. Each of their faces held the same expression. They went in, looking at Misao and feeling worse. Kaoru broke into sobs, Kenshin comforting her. Soujiro couldn't hold back his share of tears, but he did succeed in preventing his breaking down He sat beside her bed for hours, just looking and talking to her. Enishi, Sanosuke, Megumi, and Tomoe were sick with worry, trying to find out what had happened. And Aoshi, he sat there the whole time, unmoving, his eyes filled with emptiness, his gaze afar, his mood gloomy. He was in so much pain.

'_Misao… why? Why did this have to…'_

Aoshi shut his fatigued eyes, letting out a quivering breath.

'_Please be alright… you're alright… you have to be alright…!'_

For what seemed like the hundredth time that evening, Enishi sat beside Aoshi, offering him a cup of hot tea.

"You're tired." Enishi reasoned.

Aoshi shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

"I… I just want her to wake up… I just want her to… be… alright-"

Aoshi wept once more, Enishi now comforting him.

"I-If… only I… I was… there to…" Aoshi struggled through his tears. Enishi gently patted his back.

"It wasn't anyone's fault, Aoshi. No one ever anticipated this would happen…" Enishi gently consoled.

"I could have… could have… instead of her…!!" Aoshi mumbled angrily.

"Stop beating yourself up, Aoshi. If you were the one in her situation now… _she_ would be in so much pain." Enishi said.

He was right, and Aoshi knew it. But he still hated himself for failing to protect her. In front of Enishi, his façade crumbled. He let out all his grief and anguish; he finally broke down and poured out all his emotions.

--

---

* * *

---

--

The soft beeping of the Electrocardiograph accompanied by Misao's gentle breathing filled the room. The rays of the sun managed to pour into the room through the small spaces between the blinds, giving the room a soft glow.

'_Atatakana…'_

Opening her heavy eyelids, Misao gazed at the ceiling absently for a while.

"Ah. You're finally awake!"

Slowly moving her head to the side, Misao caught sight of a man in a white gown.

"How are you feeling?"

Misao's eyes finally adjusted to the brightness of the room, but she felt so weak, and her body hurt.

"…terrible…" She managed to drawl out.

"I thought so…" The doctor said, chuckling.

"I guess it's to be expected. Well, if no one donated blood, you'd still be unconscious."

'_Who? Blood?'_

"Donated… blood…?" Misao said weakly.

"Yes. You lost a lot of blood. Good thing that man's blood was compatible with yours. He wanted to give all his blood; we even had to stop him. You seemed to be very dear to that… what's his name… uhm… that tall guy." The doctor said.

'_Tall…?'_

"A-Aoshi…?" Misao whispered, daring to hope.

"Yes, yes. That was the name."

'_Aoshi… Aoshi? AOSHI?!'_

Misao suddenly remembered what she caught in her state of light-headedness.

"He… donated blood… to me…" Misao stated.

"Yeah. He's in the other room asleep now, very exhausted. He was waiting for you to regain consciousness. Finally gave in to sleep…" The doctor informed, shaking his head.

'_AOSHI?! B-But… why?! If it's true then… I…'_

Misao's brow furrowed. She frowned.

"Why am I still alive…?" Misao asked.

"You want a philosophical answer, or a medical one?" the doctor said, smirking. Misao stared at him blankly.

"It's because of him. He brought you here."

'_Aoshi… he… he did?! But… why? He saved me… he saved my life…!'_

Tears cascaded down Misao's cheeks. She was simply overwhelmed.

'_In the end… it was still him who… saved me…'_

'_Losing blood sucks the life and energy out of a person…'_

'_And yet he waited for me to…'_

'_Daring to hope… if that's so… everything that happened…'_

'_But it can't be, can it?'_

"…_formed by all those misunderstandings and false notions!"_

Misao still stared at the ceiling. She was having a fight inside. What Aoshi did proved Soujiro and Kaoru correct, but… everything Misao had seen proved her understanding to be correct.

'_Which one is true?!'_

She closed her eyes in frustration. She was getting nowhere. Then, an idea struck her.

'_Why not visit Aoshi…? I want to see if he's… okay.'_

Misao then tried to get up, the pain in her torso preventing her from any further movements.

'_Shoot… this is harder than I thought…!'_

But, with determination, she managed to limp out of the bed… she got halfway to the door when suddenly… the door burst open, revealing a very disheveled, excited, and stressed Aoshi catching his breath. He saw Misao clinging onto a pillar, who looked like she had been caught stealing something.

"A-Aoshi…!"

She tried to get closer, but her legs gave in and her torso throbbed in protest, making her fall to the floor. But before she could connect with the hospital tiles, Aoshi caught her and embraced her tightly.

"Aoshi?"

He didn't say anything, he just held her close, his face buried in her hair, his breath and body trembling. Was he… crying?

"Are you okay?" Misao asked. Aoshi's eyes widened in shock. She was asking if he's okay? It should be the other way around…!

'_Misao… finally…'_

"You're… finally awake…!" Aoshi mumbled, his voice shaking. Misao was worried. What happened to him? He isn't usually like this…

"I was so worried…! But now you're safe… and… that's all that matters." Aoshi said, his voice still shaking with emotion, his embrace tightening. Aoshi was so relieved; he savored this moment. Finally, he was able to hold Misao in his arms. He breathed in her scent and kept her close… close to his chest, where his heart was. Misao then gently placed a hand on his back.

"I'm… sorry." She said. Aoshi fought back another wave of tears that was about to crash. Odd; the stoic, emotionless ice block Aoshi has been crying a lot lately…

_Nothing is going the way it should…_

"No… there's no need to apologize… you never needed to…" Aoshi said softly. Pulling back to see Misao, he took a deep breath.

"Will you… hear me out?" Aoshi asked, his tone unusually soft. Misao slowly nodded.

_Shivering and in tears, I repressed all my regret for… failing to protect you. I cried all night…_

"Misao… you're a different woman. You have something that others don't… you have that… compassion. Compassion; it's not pity and I know that, because you don't pity people; you have compassion for them. All those little things you do, those seemingly small acts, maybe no one has ever told you or even noticed, but I'm telling you that I-- _We_… all notice that. And for that, thank you. You're such a thoughtful person, and I… I have failed to protect you…" Aoshi said sadly, looking away. Misao looked at him worriedly. So that was what's been eating him up. Slowly and gently, she took his big, warm hands into hers.

"Aoshi… you don't need to feel that way at all… it's okay. Just knowing that you want to and that you try to… protect me… is enough… I'm happy knowing that." Misao said, smiling warmly and softly, her eyes full of love. Aoshi was taken aback by her words and her… smile. It was _that_ smile… that smile full of kindness, love, and compassion. The smile he wanted so much to see again…

_But there's something about your smile that somehow healed my heart, and in your eyes I found the strength to stand up once more…_

Aoshi felt warm and immensely happy inside.

"Misao… your love for the people around you made you go through extreme lengths, made you get hurt; and you go that extra mile for the sake of others. As I said before, you're different. Compassion, love, sacrifice. You're just really… selfless. I don't know just how and where you get that. We human beings are selfish by nature, yet… you're able to contradict that. And for that, I…I'm drawn to keeping you safe from all harm. I _want_ to be the one that protects you. I… I was so afraid I'd never get to say this… but… I…"

_I cried all night, but now it seems dawn is breaking..._

"I love you." Aoshi said, smiling uncertainly. His eyes were so full of sincerity and love. There. Finally, he had said it.

"Aoshi…" Misao whispered. Her ocean green orbs were wide. A pretty shade of pink tainted her cheeks.

'_He… loves… me…? Is this the answer…? Then… it isn't a bluff, right? His sacrifice for me… and now this… Ne, Kao-chan? Sou-kun? You guys… were right… all along…!' _

Misao was still shocked. Yet… yet she felt so happy. Aoshi looked anxious and… shy. He was waiting for an answer.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" Misao said softly. Aoshi chuckled softly and patted her head affectionately.

"No, you aren't…" He said, a wider, more certain smile gracing his lips.

Misao's mouth stretched into a smile as well. Aoshi pulled her back into his arms, both of them closing their eyes, their mouths smiling happily.

'_Finally… I'm just so… happy!'_ Misao thought. She was so overwhelmed… she didn't care that tears were freely running down her cheek, staining Aoshi's shirt. Noticing the developing moisture, Aoshi gently pulled her from his embrace and examined her.

"Are you okay? What's wrong…?" He asked. Misao shook her head.

"It's… nothing… I'm just… really… happy…!" she said, smiling through the tears. Aoshi's eyes softened and were about to emanate tears as well, but he held it in. And gently, very gently, he planted a soft, sweet kiss on her forehead. He then brushed her tears away.

"I love you… so much." Aoshi said once more, this time, his voice didn't falter.

"And I love you…" Misao happily replied. The two just held each other, both relieved and ecstatic. And they stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, both in a wonderful bliss. They have finally found each other.

_But there's something about your smile that somehow healed my heart, and in your eyes I found the strength to stand up once again…_

_--_

_--_

* * *

Author's Note: Aww… that's so sweet. It had to take such a drastic event to bring out the romantic side of this guy, eh? But, as always, spontaneous acts are the best! Scripted ones are the worst. Hah! About the title… hmm… it's a line from a poem. I think it fits rather well, don't you think so? The reason I chose this title was… well, it describes how Aoshi feels… and vice versa. Well, supposedly this is goodbye. BUT, we'll add _one more chapter_. For your sake.

P.S. Thanks so much for all your support! We love you all. Ah, reviews… they bring us such joy…

_Translation:_

Kisama-**YOU!** (think sinister or extremely pissed)

Kuso Gaki-Darn Kid / Insolent Kid / Idiotic Kid

Atatakana-Warm


	20. Le Finale

Authors' Note: After a million years, we've decided to upload the Epilogue! Do forgive us for being distracted with other matters! Nevertheless, we sincerely hope that you enjoy the final chapter as much as we did :) Haha, thank you all for everything!

Disclaimer: We do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Two women in their mid-twenties were leisurely walking across the crowded streets. Traditional Japanese booths were all over the place, beautifully designed with colorful paper printed with Kanji. The two women were around the same height, one just a little taller than the other. The taller woman had large, glittering azure eyes and long, silky midnight hair. She wore a red, bold kimono patterned with golden fans. She looked young and energetic, but she had the eyes, spirit, and aura of a mother. She was talking excitedly to a slightly shorter woman who was walking beside her. This woman had clear, round sea-green orbs that shone with life and long, sleek navy blue hair which cascaded down the small of her back. She was wearing a soft, lavender silk kimono. Although she was petite, there was a firm strength in her eyes. The two women soon stopped in front of a tea house and decided to go in for a little rest.

The tea house was quiet, serene, and tranquil. There weren't much people and the soothing aroma of tea lingered in the air. It was the perfect place to take a short break in. Both of them settled into a booth beside the window and placed their orders.

"I'm exhausted!"

"Already? Has all your stamina gone away simply after a few years?"

"_Ne_, I don't think seven years is considered 'just a few'..."

"_Hai, hai_... so, what have you been up to lately? I missed you!"

"What are you talking about? We've still been in contact, you know."

"Yah, but... I'm sure there are dozens of stories to be told, so spill!"

Soon, their orders came, interrupting their little conversation. Two cups of piping hot green tea were served along with some rice crackers. For some reason, the smaller woman eyed the rice crackers affectionately, letting out a soft giggle.

"What is it?"

"Look! Don't these look exactly like the ones you served in your wedding?"

"Ahhh! You're right!"

"I wonder if it tastes as good..."

"Probably not! Did you know we had to search all over the place just to get those top-quality rice crackers?"

"Now that I think about it... You still haven't told me how Kenshin proposed to you..."

"Where'd that come from?!"

"There's no escape!"

"_Mou!_ Misao-chan!"

_Flashback_

"This is so nice, Kenshin! I can hardly believe it!" Kaoru squealed excitedly.

Kenshin laughed softly at his girlfriend's excitement.

"That's good to hear, Kaoru-dono. _Saa_, let's go." Kenshin said, holding a hand out to her. Kaoru happily took his hand and the two set off on another one of their dates.

Kaoru could hardly believe it—she had her parents' full approval to go on this overnight trip with Kenshin! She was so glad they had complete trust in him. Kenshin had planned an overnight for two where they would stay in a suite (where they'd sleep on separate beds, just to clarify things) in Okinawa.

Kaoru and Kenshin leisurely walked hand-in-hand along the shore with the lazy waves lapping by their feet with the shimmering stars scattered across the vast black expanse hanging above them.

"We're here, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin announced. Kaoru gaped in awe–before her was the most beautiful sandbar she had ever seen in her whole, entire life.

"Kenshin, this is so AMAZING!!" Kaoru squealed, hugging Kenshin tightly.

"I knew you'd like it. I'm happy." Kenshin said, hugging her back. Kaoru smiled at him pleasantly and sat down on one of the pillows. The sandbar was exquisite—white mosquito nets hung above them, candles were positioned in various places, illuminating the place up effectively. Flower petals were scattered all over the place, setting a romantic mood, and a sturdy mahogany table was positioned in the middle with formally set silverware. There were two cushions on the opposite ends of the table and a large woven mat underneath it. Beside them was the ocean, producing the soothing sound of the back-and-forth motion of the waves and the salty, cool sea breeze softly blowing on the couple.

"Well, shall we?" Kenshin said, smiling brightly at Kaoru.

"Surely!" Kaoru called back as Kenshin carefully assisted her as she sat down.

After a lovely dinner, the two strolled back towards their suite.

"That was so good... Thank you so much, Kenshin!" Kaoru said, sighing contentedly.

"You're very much welcome, Kaoru-dono... Now, where's my reward?"

Kaoru looked at him and smiled knowingly and with that, gave him a small peck on the cheek. The two continued to walk in comfortable silence when Kenshin spoke up.

"Let's take this route so we can have a better view of the beach." Kenshin said leading Kaoru who willingly complied. The clear water of the ocean shone brightly at them and a gentle breeze blew, whispering softly to their ears. All of a sudden, they stopped.

"Kaoru-dono." Kaoru looked at him quizzically, noting the tender expression on his face.

"What's wrong? Is there some-" Kaoru's eyes widened. "Ke-Kenshin..."

On the sand, written in large letters were the words:

I LOVE YOU, KAORU.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin, utterly speechless. He gently took her hand in his and drew closer.

"Kaoru, the reason... I brought you here... is because I wanted so much to tell you this..." he said, amethyst orbs shimmering with emotion.

"I love you so much... Will you marry me, Kamiya Kaoru?" Kenshin said softly and slowly, squeezing Kaoru's hand assuredly. For a while, she just stared at him, but slowly, a soft smile crept across her face.

She cupped his face with her hands, "Of course... there's nothing I would love more… oh, yes... yes, I will!" she said. Kenshin looked at her, relieved. He was overjoyed! He suddenly lifted Kaoru by the waist and twirled her around, making her laugh in delight. And there they stayed, a couple twirling around in happiness, marking the beginning of a beautiful marriage.

"Ooohhhh!! That's so sweet! The beach, huh… that must have been so romantic…" Misao sighed, wearing a dreamy look on her eyes.

"Well, how bout you??" Kaoru asked with a grin.

"Huh?? What are you talking about?"

"Come on, spill. You know that act of innocence won't fool me."

"I really don't know what..."

"Misao-chan..." Kaoru pleaded, giving Misao her best 'puppy-dog eyes look'

"Aaahhh... Fine, fine."

_Flashback_

_*Phone rings*_

"Hello?"

"Misao, this is Aoshi." A low voice cooed.

"Aoshi? _Hai, doushite?_" Misao replied, feeling a rush of excitement in hearing Aoshi's voice.

"I know it's short notice, but are you free tonight?"

"Tonight? Of course; I'm always free as long as it's you!" she exclaimed, making Aoshi blush and chuckle softly.

"Well, my dear, I want to show you something."

"What? What?" Misao excitedly asked, jumping around.

"_Himitsu_. You'll find out tonight. Pick you up at 7?"

"Ehh?? That's not fair! C'mon Aoshi, tell me, please???"

"Nope, I want it to be a surprise."

"But.. *sigh* You do realize you're encasing me in suspense and there's a possibility that I might go crazy?"

"Yep." Aoshi chuckles.

"_Mou!_ You're hopeless."

"I'll see you tonight then?"

"Hold on, what do I have to wear?"

"Anything you wear will be fine, Misao."

"But, Aoshi!"

"Trust me. So I'll see you at 7?"

"Oh alright… 7 it is, then!" and with that, they both hung up.

At promptly 7 o'clock, the doorbell rang throughout the Makimachi residence. Misao hurriedly threw open the door and without further ado excitedly asks,

"So, where are you taking me?"

Before her was Aoshi, dashingly clad in a tuxedo, his deep blue eyes sharp and clear. Misao gaped in awe; Aoshi still seemed to find ways to make her blush and feel all giddy after all the years they've been together.

"Well, hello to you, too." Aoshi replied, amused. He himself was silently captivated by the way Misao looked—she wore a black off-shoulder cocktail dress that revealed her creamy, petite shoulders and wore her hair down, her long silky navy blue hair appearing to be as soft as satin.

"Aoshi!" she pouted, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Turn around first."

Misao rushed to comply. She then felt a blindfold being slipped over her eyes.

"Aoshi, what...?"

"I want it to be a surprise. And Misao, you look beautiful."

She blushed and said, "Don't change the topic!"

Chuckling, Aoshi led her to the car and off they went.

"Aoshi, where are you taking me?" a blindfolded Misao pleaded again.

"You'll see soon enough." was his mysterious reply.

"_Mou!_" and with that, she started to plead with him, but Aoshi would not reveal anything, off-handedly commenting on how beautiful she was and how much he cared for her, which effectively shut her up.

Finally, Misao felt the car stop and Aoshi helped her out. He slowly removed her blindfold and waited for her reaction.

"Wha-what?? Omg! B-but... this… this... this is the world-famous five-star Imperial Hotel!!" Misao stuttered.

Aoshi said nothing, simply smiled and then proceeded to lead a very star-struck Misao inside. They rode the elevator to the topmost floor. Misao couldn't contain her excitement. The elevator doors slid open to reveal a sight which did not fail to take her breath away. The dark room was softly lit with candles and filled with hundreds of flowers of different shapes, sizes, and colors. The aroma was mild, pleasant, and not one bit overpowering. The gorgeous night sky and the twinkling lights of the city could be seen through the glass windows that enclosed the room, which appeared to be a sea of shimmering crystals and diamonds endlessly winking at the couple. In the middle of the room was a beautifully set table for two.

"A-Aoshi... I… well… wow."

"Happy anniversary, Misao."

Overcome with emotion, Misao faced Aoshi with a soft smile and quietly said,

"Thank you... so much."

Aoshi gently kissed her on the forehead and led her to her seat.

He pulled out a chair for Misao and they started to enjoy the food, the wine, and each other's company.

After dessert, Misao was, due to the sugar intake, very hyper. She got up and ran to the scattered flowers and inhaled each scent as Aoshi looked on, with warm eyes and a soft, content smile on his face. She then went to the glass windows.

"The stars are so beautiful..." she sighed happily. Much to her surprise, a stream of fireworks screamed to the top of the sky and burst beautifully, suddenly lighting up the dark sky.

"Waahhh! Fireworks!! So colorf—" the words died down in her throat when she saw what the fireworks etched on the sky.

She could not help but put a hand over her gaping mouth as she saw written before her eyes:

_I love you. Marry me, Misao?_

At first, she froze in shock, but after a while, she whirled around and saw Aoshi on one knee in front of her. He gazed at her intensely and in a quiet voice full of emotion said,

"Would you grant me the utmost honor of staying by your side for eternity? As your husband?"

Warm, fresh tears started streaming down her pretty face as she slowly smiled.

"You don't have to ask a question to which you already know the answer." and with that, she threw herself into his arms.

"That Aoshi. To think that he would have such a romantic bone in him. I never took him to be a hopeless romantic." Kaoru commented.

"I could say the same for Kenshin!"

"I guess they never cease to amaze us," Kaoru said, both of them bursting into giggles. The two women continued to chat amiably, recounting the years past, when suddenly, Misao felt something tug at her kimono.

"Eh? What…" She said, looking down.

"Mommy!" a young boy with large cool blue eyes and deep jet black hair called adorably, waving his arms around, gesturing that he wanted to be carried.

"Hello there, my baby boy!" Misao called, carrying her adorable bouncing son, who squealed in delight, hugging his mother by the neck.

"Say hello to your Aunt Kaoru,"

"Auntie Kaoru!" the baby called, holding arms out to Kaoru, who could not help but giggle in delight.

"Misao! He's grown to be just like you! So cute and bubbly!" Kaoru gushed, playing and making faces to the child, who continued to squeal and squirm in his mother's arms.

"Well, he got the dashing good looks of his father," Misao said tenderly, patting her son on his head.

"Who's talking about me behind my back?" a deep voice called coolly. Misao turned her head to see her husband. Fatherhood had given a certain depth and maturity in his icy eyes; his jaw was well-defined which added to his manliness, there was a touch of tenderness to his handsome face, and his tall frame had a silent strength to it. His hair he now wore a bit longer, his black tresses on the same level as his broad shoulders. He was donned in a deep purple _yukata_, with his family crest embedded at the back. Aoshi bent down to give his wife a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Technically, your back isn't facing me, but whatever," Misao said, taking her husband's warm hands to acknowledge his presence there.

"Good afternoon, Kaoru-san, it's been a while." Aoshi greeted, and Kaoru did the same. At the same moment, another man approached the table, wrapping his arms around Kaoru.

"Well, it looks like your afternoon has been wonderful without me," he said.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru retorted, turning to give him a bewildered look. Kenshin chuckled softly, his orange hair now cut shorter, yet still worn in a low ponytail. His amethyst eyes shone happily, a sense of contentment characterizing them.

"Kenshin! It's been so long, won't you join us?" Misao invited.

"Join us, join us!" the boy babbled excitedly in Misao's arms.

"We'd love to, but we have to pick Kenji up," Kenshin apologized.

"Oh, it slipped my mind! Look at the time, Kenji's training is done. He is not a patient boy," Kaoru remarked, glancing at the wall clock which read 4pm.

"I guess he took after his mother then," Misao commented.

"Hey!"

"_Maa, maa… _calm down. It's a shame we could not spend time and do some catching up now. Perhaps some other time?" Kenshin said, helping his wife to her feet.

"Why not invite them over for some tea?" Aoshi suggested, looking at Misao for her approval.

"_Mochiron! _Does this Saturday sound good?" Misao asked. The Himura couple nodded simultaneously and hurriedly bid their farewell, Kaoru a bit flustered and panicky, with Kenshin laughing gently beside her.

"Shall we take our leave, as well?" Aoshi asked. Misao nodded, carrying her son, and the threesome left the teahouse. Aoshi took his son from his wife's arms and carried him on his shoulders, the child gurgling happily. He took his wife's petite hands into his own, holding it firmly.

"Your hands were so smooth before we got married… now it's all calloused. I must have given you a hard time," Aoshi mused sadly, looking at Misao apologetically.

"Silly," Misao chided softly.

"If anything, you gave my heart strength. You gave me happiness. You were what I needed to face life, and these hands are proof of it," she continued, looking up at Aoshi, her wide, green eyes shimmering with love and sincerity. Aoshi looked at her, speechless, and a soft smile formed on his lips, bringing Misao's hands to his lips and kissing them tenderly.

"_Oto-san_, what's callos'd?" the child inquired loudly, earning a chuckle from his father.

"Well… it's when your hand forms a thick second skin to protect a wound when you use your hand too much, which, in Mommy's case, happens when she works too hard," Aoshi tried to explain, giving his wife a stern look.

"Use too much? Like when Mommy plays the piano again and again?" he commented.

"Mommy plays the piano…?" Aoshi mumbled, taken aback. He turned to his petite wife in shock, who smiled sheepishly as a reply.

"Uhm, well… I do play… a bit." Misao squeaked, looking at Aoshi apologetically.

"How come I've never learned of this skill of yours?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… I'd rather you not. It's nothing. I'm not good at all!"

"Mommy's good! She plays to me all the time!" their son protested.

"Is that so? We'll make Mommy play for us when we go home, then," Aoshi said, glancing at Misao slyly. Their son squealed in delight, throwing his tiny hands up in the air. Misao tried to reason out of her situation, giving various types of excuses, but Aoshi would hear nothing of it. She was to play the moment they got home.

By the time they got home, Takeo was sound asleep in Misao's arms. She took him to his room and carefully set him on the bed, draping a blanket over him, caressing his hair, and kissing his forehead. As she turned to leave the room, she saw Aoshi leaning on the doorframe, his eyes soft and tender.

"You really take good care of him," Aoshi said softly. Misao smiled and cupped his face into her hands.

"That's because the man I love so much gave him to me…" she whispered, her eyes shimmering with love. Aoshi leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips, his arms embracing his petite wife, bringing her closer to him.

"_Koishii_," he whispered, taking in her scent.

"Mmm?"

"Don't think I forgot…"

Misao pulled back to give Aoshi a pleading look, but he shook his head firmly and took her hand, quickly leading her down the stairway and into a large room enclosed by glass. Outside was a view of a bamboo forest that enclosed their house, the bamboos swaying softly to the song the cool, night wind howled. A grand piano sat on the far side of the room. Misao continued to protest, but Aoshi would hear nothing of it. He led her to the piano chair and sat her down. He felt the cool ivory keys under his long fingers.

"And I thought I was the only one who played her," Aoshi mumbled. Misao gave one last pleading look to her husband, but he smiled and egged her on, pecking her on the cheek and taking a seat close to her.

"I don't have any way out of this, do I?"

"I'm glad you understand," He said, smiling.

"Oh, fine!"

Misao took a deep breath, her mind going through all the pieces that she had practiced throughout the years.

'_What shall I play for him?'_

Her eyes opened, recalling an event that took place years and years ago. Her small fingers almost automatically started to play, skillfully and gracefully dancing across the keys. Oh, how she could recall the same night she played the piece. She had poured out all her feelings into it, and now she could feel herself doing the same. Except now, the emotion she poured out was that of love—so much love and happiness that she had experienced the past seven years.

'_This… this piece… I feel I have heard it before…' _Aoshi thought deeply. He closed his eyes and took in the enchanting song the piano sang. He could imagine Misao's hands gracefully moving. He thought of the brilliance of the moon on a cold night. He could feel a surge of overwhelming emotions that stuck at his throat. A familiar feeling. He thought of a lonely night. A dark lonely night. A sleepless night. Sleep could not come upon him, his mind filled with thoughts… thoughts of the woman he was deeply in love with…

"It was you,"

Misao looked at her husband curiously, the last few strokes of the ivory keys leading the piece to its close.

"Aoshi? Are you okay?" Her eyebrows creased with worry. Aoshi's dark eyes were full of emotion, as though tears would suddenly burst at any given moment. Misao drew closer and held his slightly trembling hand.

"It was you…" he repeated. With his hand, he gently touched Misao's cold cheek, his thumb slowly caressing it. Misao's eyes searched his longingly.

"You were the one I heard… you were the one who played that piece that enticed me so… it was your skillful hands that were moving…"

He stopped and drew closer.

"But it sounded so hauntingly sad… do you remember that night, Misao?" he said very softly, their foreheads touching, his gaze locked on her eyes. Misao looked down for a moment then lifted her gaze to meet her husband's.

"Yes. Yes, I remember… I was so confused that night. I needed an outlet. I could feel myself falling deeper and deeper for you, but my mind was controlling how I felt for you. It was protecting my heart. I was confused. I was too afraid of getting my heart broken, but… my heart was overflowing with love for you…"

"I had hurt you then. I couldn't prove my love for you. I let you feel so much sadness…" Aoshi said sadly, his tone remorseful. Misao's lips slowly broke into a small smile. She tightened her grip on Aoshi's cold hand.

"Don't say that. After all, it was I who played tricks on my own mind. I kept on making myself believe that you loved Aika… I could not comprehend or even entertain the thought of you falling for me. I felt inadequate. You were unattainable like the moon, or so I thought back then…" Misao confessed. Aoshi could feel his heart wrench at Misao's words. So this was what he had made her feel back then. It broke his heart.

"But then I came to a resolve… as long as you're happy, even if it's not with me… I regard that as my own happiness. All I ever wanted was to see your smile, and—" Misao was cut off as two strong arms brought her into a tight embrace. He buried his face in her long midnight tresses. Misao could feel the beating of his heart and his soft, erratic breathing.

"You are my happiness. It is because of you that I can smile…" Aoshi half-mumbled. Misao held her husband close and breathed in his scent. He smelled of tea, he always did. Aoshi slowly pulled back a little, his hands and arms still around Misao.

"I don't deserve you." He said softly, looking deep into Misao's clear green eyes, his own eyes shaking with mixed emotions. She lifted a hand to caress Aoshi's cheek and shook her head.

"Silly. That's not true. You musn't say such things." She reprimanded. Once more, he pulled her in to a secure embrace.

"Never part from me," he whispered to her ear, holding her closer still, as though his life depended on it.

"I don't intend to. Not then, not now, not ever…"

* * *

Authors' Note: And there you have it! That's the end of this story... which took quite a few years to finish! :)) thank you again for all your feedback and support guys! We love you all! :D Hope to be working on more fics for you all soon! Look forward to it! (We hope time will allow us to do so! Haha!)

Love,

Green and Tea 3

;P


End file.
